twin
by Forever Won't Last
Summary: What if Bella had a twin? what if everything happened for a reason? what if that reason was Izzy Swan. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE MYER!
1. Twin

I'll say it now for the whole story. I don't own Twilight, so don't sue me :P

_**Preface**_

The LORD God said,

"It is not good for the man to be alone.

I will make a helper suitable for him."

Genesis 2:18

I'd never thought of what I would do if I had to choose between my happiness and the happiness of some one else. Someone I love. I've never needed to. In the past few months I've had to choose, but if I had thought about it I would not have thought of this situation.

I stared transfixed not moving, not breathing at the one person I'm close to. The person I love. Also the one person I hate. As they stared into the dark eyes of a hunter, he smiled hungrily back at her. I can't stand to watch. But my eyes won't move from them.

Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, some one I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.

I won't regret this decision. I won't regret moving here either. I have to chose between two dreams, any one else would be ecstatic to pick between the two best dreams of your life. But I don't want to let go of either. I should not grieve at the end of this. I will smile and gratefully take it if it means to save them. I chose this dream now I will live with it.

The hunter smiled and sauntered over to her. This is it. I close my eyes and walked.


	2. First sight's

_**1. First Sight's.**_

We sometimes encounter people,

Even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight,

Somehow suddenly, All at once, before a word has been spoken.

_Fydor Dostoevsky quotes_

My mother drove at thirty-five mile per hour down the main street of Phoenix. A normal seventy-five degrees danced across my shoulders, the sky was perfect. Cloudless, and defiantly American. I pushed my black Gucci sunglasses up my nose. I had a twenty minute drive until the airport came into sight. Sighing I laid my head against the seat of my mothers black BMW m3 convertible. I could not believe I actually had my black Prada Parka I had never worn in my life. This was my farewell.

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town of Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than in any other place in United States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was in this town that id been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was ten. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past seven summers, my dad, Charlie, vacationed with me in California for the two weeks instead.

It was forks that I was now forced to stay an action I took with great horror. I detested forks. I wanted sun, heat, and most importantly I wanted my friends, who had coincidently come to see me off, just as I reached the airport.

"Izzy, don't go!" My boyfriend Josh said to me the last of a million times before I got on the plane.

Josh was the most gorgeous boy this side of America. His black haired swept into his misty blue eyes, as I looked at him I realized some thing. As soon as I'm gone he will go out with some one like Sophia, he will be led astray.

"I have to go. _Bella_ got us into this, now I'm stuck with it," I said wiping hair out of his eyes. "I love you, so don't go leaving me for some one else." I glanced at Sophia, her un-natural blonde hair swayed lightly in the wind; her gray eyes gazed at Josh.

"I love you too Iz." I pecked him on the lips and ran over to my mother Renee and Phil.

"Iz, I'm telling you the same thing as Bella. You _don't _have to do this."

My mum looks like me, except her hair is un-fashionably short and she has laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How can I leave her now? I will miss the days were we did fun, mad things. Of course she had Phil now, but she will never have the fun girl time.

"I _want_ to go." I lied, I was a fantastic liar. I only wished she could see it was a lie this one time; I was being forced by every one to go. I could not tell my mother that though. She needed time with Phil and I just got in the way.

"You sound and looked just like Bella then." She laughed. I hated it when people compare us. I'm oldest but I always end up compared to Bella.

"I'll tell Charlie you said hi."

"No need. Bella will do it. I want you to make sure Bella is safe I know you will be fine, you always are, you have an aura that makes people like you." My mother was into auras, fortune telling, and gypsy stuff. But this was all it took to make me start crying. I pulled my mother into our last hug. She cried onto my shoulder as I did hers.

"You have to go, I will see you soon. I will always be here if you need me." I pulled back and nearly declared I was staying but her face told me she wanted me to go. I nodded I turned to Phil and did our hand shake, this was it, my last sun in a while, my last look at the real life I led.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"And Bella?"

"Don't I always look after her?" I almost shouted back, I ran crying onto my plane and sat by the window seat. Waving and blowing kisses as we took off. This plane was taking me to the unknown, but one thing is for sure it was not good.

It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me the entire American celebrity race do it so I can do it too; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about. No celebrity would have to endure that. Charlie was glad I was coming, he adores me, he got me into high school and a new car but I have yet to see either. But it would be awkward Charlie and Bella can't talk about any thing with out getting embarrassed. Also Charlie was as confused as Renee, both knew me and Bella hate Forks with out whole hearts.

We arrived at Port Angeles, it was raining. I was not looking forward to this, I had said goodbye to the life I knew but still I could not believe I had left my perfect life for _this._ I knew I was going to have a cloud above my head for a long time.

As we walked out of the plane I noticed Bella had a forced smile on her face, I stared with disgust at her.

"Izzy, just smile and get through it. We have to live here so get over it. Please." Bella thought at me as we walked toward Charlie's cruiser. Since we are twins we can sometimes hear each other's thoughts, just like in the movies. As kids we thought is was fun scaring people by finishing sentences and things, but as we grew up it just got annoying. Charlie was chief of police to the good old people of Folks. This is why I knew I might have a small amount of fun in Forks; everyone loved a descendant to the chief of police. I smiled sweetly and pecked Charlie on the cheek leaving pink lip gloss marks.

"Sorry Bells, but I am smiling it is your choice in lip gloss I was grimacing at." I replied sliding into shotgun. The cruiser is one reason we both got cars, we did not want to go around town in a police car with lights on top, I liked fast cars and a police car slows traffic down to a stop. I looked out the window as Charlie gave Bella an awkward one armed hug, than Bella slid into the back seat as Charlie heaved into the driver's seat.

"It's good to see you two," He said smiling, "How's Renee?" It was a sad and pathetic fact that Charlie still loved Renee. It makes the rest of us feel bad since she had clearly moved on and was happily married. Again.

"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, dad." Bella replied as I reapplied my make up. Bella was afraid of calling Charlie 'Charlie' to his face I don't understand why.

"I found really good cars for you." He announced pulling out of the airport. "Yours is really cheap, while yours is, erm, you know." The cheap one was Bella's since she had to have old stuff while he tried to say mine was expensive and stylish.

"What kind of car?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy." I nearly spat out the mineral water I was drinking. A _**Chevy**_? Was he kidding me?

"A Chevy? They are just grotesque I am not sitting in that!" I exploded. Of course my outburst was completely ignored.

"Where did you find it?" I shot evils at her turning my I-pod on.

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La push is a tiny Indian reservation oh the coast.

"No." she never remembered anything. I remembered him and his son Jacob. He was my third boyfriend when I was six. He was still a great friend of mine; I still talk to him all the time. Last time I spoke to him he was telling me a story about vampires and werewolves it was a spooky story. Apparently the family the vampires were based on have returned to Forks it would be fun to find out what they are like really and not in some fairy tale.

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," he did not mean me again because I never went fishing; I was out with friends. I plugged my earphones in and listened to some Paramore as I slipped into a sleep the rest of the way to Charlie's house.

My dream was strange. I was wearing a red halter dress, my hair was curled, and my make up was expertly done. I was standing in a blacked out room when a velvety voice filled it with a golden light the voice was whispering so fast it was hard to keep up, but I understood he was not saying all of it to together. The voice kept repeating.

"Bella, why are you here?"

"Izzy, oh twins!"

"It's too dangerous."

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb."

"Esme this is one of the twins."

"Emmett she can't breathe!"

"I'm sorry."

"You look lovely."

"Oh, so you have met."

"I'll make the pain go away."

"Alice she does not want to go."

"I'm a monster!"

"You didn't want this."

I did not understand any of it. This voice was so sweet. The names were so old. I tried to ask who was talking. My head started to spin. I felt a jab in my rib. Light blinded my eyes.

"Elizabeth, wake up." Charlie whispered while Bella jabbed my side once more. I grabbed her finger and pushed her back into her seat. I looked at Charlie expectantly.

"Here is your new home." He gestured toward an old style house. The same one I was born in. Two-bedroom's, great, I was sharing. He had bought it with Renee at the early stage of there marriage. I looked to the side of the cruiser and noticed our cars. Okay my car _her_ _truck._ The truck was a fading red with big rounded fenders and a bulbous cab.

"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" Bella screeched as she ran to the hood of the monster. I could just see my car behind it.

"I'm glad you like it." Charlie said embarrassed. I slowly got out the car, shivering as the cold air hit my bare legs. Strutting toward the car I gasped as I realized Charlie had a great taste. It was a Mercedes SLR McLaren. I knew from my Cars weekly that it cost over $455,500 I grabbed my phone and sent a picture of it to every one in my contacts with the title 'No pimping my ride." I ran to Charlie and kissed him on the cheek again. Now I will enjoy my ride to school. I helped Charlie take Bella's bags upstairs which took only one trip. I picked up my bag and started towards the house.

"No!" Charlie yelled from the back of the cruiser. I turned confused towards him.

"I got some lads to help me build an extra building out back for you. I know you two did not like sharing rooms, also it was Renee's orders." He huffed jogging up to me and leading me toward the back of the house. I dropped the suitcase I was carrying as I gazed at the back house, it was a small log cabin it was made of mahogany wood, the roof had a glass barrier around it, and the windows and doors where beech wood. I grabbed my suitcase and ran toward it I was glad that I was the fastest runner back in Phoenix. I opened the door and was hit by at least thirty degrees. I realized I was in the sitting room there was a forty inch television on the wall the carpet was a deep blue almost black, the walls were a cream colours and the only furniture was two couch's with four boys I barely recognised sitting on them.

One had blonde orderly spiked hair, a cute baby face; he smiled at me a bit too brightly, he was wearing a green puffy jacket with combat trousers. I remembered his name began with an M. Next to him was a tanned boy with long black hair, I knew this boy all too well. It was Jake. He was the youngest looking one there, wearing black top and greasy jeans; he was always greasy since he made cars or something, his black hair that I loved so much was down to his waist. On the other couch was a gangly boy, with bad skin problems and black hair that looked like it needed a wash I did not remember him at all, he looked like the nerd type, the one who plays chess and video games all day. Next to him was someone who looked a bit full of himself, he wore grey top and jeans which did not compliment his figure. Tyler. I remembered him for bad reasons.

"Hiya, bells." The boy beginning with M said cheerily.

"You got the wrong house. I'm Elizabeth; Isabella is in the main house." I said flipping my long black hair over my now bare shoulder one of the only qualities that separated us, all of their eyes followed my hand.

"Hiya Iz!" Jacob said running and grabbing me in a tight bear hug, he swung me around a few times before placing me down.

"Jake. I've missed you so much how long has it been?" I smiled at him it was not a lie I did miss him.

"Too long. Well, I hope you liked this house my blood and sweat went into this." He laughed.

"If that's the case, Bella can have it." I joined his laughter. A cough interrupted us.

"Iz, I'm sure you remember everyone but let me remind you," Jake said winking knowing I had a bad memory. "This is Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, and Eric Yorkie. We all helped build this log cabin slash house for you. Also there are some other people hanging around waiting for you."

"Hi, I'm Mike. This is the sitting room. My number is on speed dial in the phone there." He rushed pointing toward a phone built into the wall.

"Thanks Mike," I said walking toward the closest door, "I'm going to go investigate the other rooms." I said bored of him already. The next room I entered turned out to be the kitchen. The walls were black as were the floors while everything in there was white, very modern. Sitting on one of the counters were three girls who I instantly remembered. One was my best friend Jessica Stanley, she was still small, and she had her brown hair tied into a cute pony tail, her pink top did not look nice on her, I had to give her a make over, and soon. She hopped of the counter and hugged me while I assessed the rest of the girls. Next to her was Lauren Mallory, I did not like her one bit. She looked bored to be here, I must admit her style has got better since I slapped her back when we were kids. My eyes finally rested on the most sensible person I knew. Angela Weber, her black rimmed glasses and turtle-neck jumper. I gave her a hug next before any one said anything.

"Hi." Lauren said in a snide voice. I guess she still hasn't got over the slap.

"Oh my god I missed you so much!" I screamed at them.

"Same, I can't believe I have, like, not seen you for, like, years! You are still, like, the most stylish girl I know! We need to go out soon! Oh my god have you, like, seen any boys you like yet! I need your, like, advice should I go out with Mike! Oh my god it's been, like, too long! Oh my god!" I laughed as she tried to get it all out in one breath. I took a step away from Angela to go to Jessica when my heel slipped on the tiled floor. I felt the cold marble of the floor and the black spots cover my eyes. Great time to pass out Izzy, Just great!

Bella's second day turned out to be my first. After my accident I did not wake up until half ten the next day. Charlie kept me off so I went shopping and bought new clothes. Tuesday turned out to be my second day so I got out of my bed. I looked around my bedroom, one wall was just a mirror while the other three walls were a fresh painted hot pink, I usually hated this colour but I wont complain after all the work went into this. My double bed had black sheets and a picture of my whole family one summer above it. My wardrobe filled one whole wall and my desk with my laptop was against the other with a window next to it. I glanced at the clock next to my bed green lights flashed saying 6:03 I stumbled over to the wardrobe and pulled out a red and black long top that was ripped all over, it went down to the bottom of my thigh I pulled Josh's football top off and slid into my outfit. I danced to the desk, brushing my hair a few times until shiny waves just touched my elbow; pulling on some high heeled boots I was ready. It was a simple but hot look. I dashed out the house just as the clock read 7:00 running to the cars out side I noticed Bella reading 'Wuthering heights' again, I stopped running and pulled the book out of her hands.

"You're late."

"Stop. Reading. This. Book." I slowly said throwing it into my bag. I never read it, I don't know what it is about, but I do not intend to read it. I started walking toward my car.

"Iz, give the book back, please." She whined as I unlocked my car.

"Get in Bella." I placed my Paramore CD in and turned the volume up to full.

"You are going to freeze." She thought since she could not talk over my music. I ignored her as I pulled out of the drive and drove at forty miles per hour. We did not speak for a long time.

"What is this you are playing?" Bella thought as she reached to turn it down. Without looking I grabbed her hand before she could touch it.

"This is Paramore it is normal music. And if you touch my radio one more time you won't touch any thing again in your life." I smiled at her as I pulled into the parking lot.

"Go over there, tell the women you are new, have a good day." Bella pulled her hand out of my grip and went into the building after nodding to a small ugly room. I opened my door and stepped out watching everyone's had turn in my direction whispering to each other. I walked toward the dodgy red coloured building with a sign saying FRONT OFFICE. I tried not to look at the room as I walked up to the fat, short, red haired woman wearing glasses sitting behind a desk. She glanced up to realize it was only my tanned legs she saw, she looked envious at my as she followed them up to my face.

"Can I help you?"

"Elizabeth swan" I stated. I saw realization in her glasses. I knew me and Bells were topics of gossip. Daughters of the chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last.

"Of course, I thought you were Isabella for a second there." She laughed as she dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for.

"I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show me.

She went through my classes with me, highlighting the best route to take to each on the map, and she gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at me and hoped that I would like it here in Forks. I smiled at her as some one opened the door causing my schedule to fall on the floor. I bent down to retrieve just as my fingertips touched it a cold, white hand touched mine, I stood up and stared at the boy in front of me. He wore a baseball cap, black jeans, and a black long sleeved top which showed his muscles brilliantly. His face was perfect and his voice was mesmerizing.

"Hi." He said gently sticking his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Izzy." Shaking his hand, his smile got bigger as I said my name. He belonged on a magazine cover with his face and body.

"Hi Izzy, I'm Cullen, Emmett Cullen." His smile got bigger if possible.

"Nice, well I better go nice to meet you Emmett." I smiled as I walked around him. I turned and grabbed his dark blue base ball cap slipping it on my head.

"You can have this back later." I blew him a kiss as I walked outside. I heard him laugh as I walked toward my first class of English taking off my cap. I walked in and went up to the teacher who's name was Mr. Mason he signed my slip and assigned me a seat. Right next to Bella, she waved at me and smiled. I walked up to her and sat down. I knew every ones eyes where on me so I 'accidently' dropped my pencil on the floor, bending down I heard several intakes of breaths one coming from Mr. Mason as the top of my breasts came on show.

"I can't believe we have English together. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, I can hardly hide my enjoyment."

"What classes have you got for the rest of the day?"

"English first, double Music, fashion, lunch, P.E and lastly drama. I don't mind my time table."

"Oh. I only have this hour with you than." She looked generally upset.

"I thought lunch was an hour long too?" I did not really want to sit with her but I promised Renee to look after her. Bella's bright smile rewarded me.

"You mean it?"

"Yep, how about we have a sleepover at mine tonight and I give you a make over in the morning for school?" I twisted a strand of her hair around my finger as the bell went.

"Okay, Izzy. I'm so glad no one will look at me today." She smiled.

"Only today, tomorrow they will be captivated by your outstanding beauty." I laughed. We shared small talk through out the lesson until the bell rang. I kissed her cheek as I got up and left the room. Although she bugs the hell out of me, she is my sister and I do love her. The next three lessons are bliss. I opened the door to the music room, the teacher was fast asleep at his desk and the class had about fifteen boys and two nerdy girls. I walked up to the desk slammed my bag on the desk. Mr Humphrey woke up and the class went quiet.

"Can I help you?" He asked groggy after just being woken up. After catching sight of my legs he woke up fully. I slid the slip across the desk and handed him a pen without a word he signed his name in the correct spots and handed it back.

"Welcome to room M3. Only music room in Forks high school play whatever instrument you chose and music sheets are in the closet." I smiled at him and faced the classroom. I noticed some of the students but one boy made my breath stop he was like a prince from a fairy tale. He was lanky and not very bulky his untidy bronze hair was amazing, his skin was porcelain white like Bella's, his eyes were golden, and under them were bruise like purple shadows. He looked perfect he reminded me of Emmett from this morning. It was as if he caught me looking because he got up and walked over to me as if he knew me.

"Hi." His velvety voice was so familiar.

"Hi." I replied dreamily.

"Why are you here Bella?" Oh that is why he thought I was familiar, he thought I was Bella. Wait! How come she never mentioned him to me!

"I'm Izzy." I corrected him.

"Izzy? I thought your name was Bella," I can't believe she did not tell him my name. Serious words with her "Izzy, oh twins." He stated as if it was funny.

"Yeah, I'm twenty minutes older than her."

"Interesting, Well I'm Edward." He laughed.

"Cullen?" I asked.

"Um… Yeah, I'm Edward Cullen." I must have sounded like a stalker knowing his surname before he told me.

"I met your brother earlier." I told him so that he thought I was normal.

"Which one did you meet?" He cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"Emmett. I met him in the front office." He smiled at me as if it was funny.

"What do you play?"

"Drums, piano, guitar, violin, and I sing. What about you?" I counted them off on my fingers.

"Wow. You play a lot. I play piano and I guess I sing." He nodded toward an old style piano which looked to be the only one here.

"Are we here to make music or conversation?" Mr Humphrey sighed from his desk. I laughed and brushed hair over my shoulder, I heard a loud intake of breath from Edward. I got him hook, line, and sinker.

"Mr Humphrey I have a dentist appointment I have to go." Edward rushed before running out of the room. That was weird; I walked over to the piano and played Renee's lullaby over and over for two hours I wasn't in the mood to do anything else.

I almost ran to Fashion after a boring two hours. I walked up to Miss Blooming at the front of the class. I did not understand how she was not married, her golden curls framed her face, and she wore a red ribbon around her neck with a knee length button up baby pink dress. She had candyfloss coloured lipstick and her green eyes were framed by black mascara. She reminded me of a cross between a French air hostess and Goldilocks. As I assessed her outfit she looked as if she was assessing mine. I put the slip on her desk.

"Elizabeth Swan." I stated

"Yes, you are a nine as well." There were several gasps around the room.

"Excuse me?" I raised my eye brow at her.

"Yes a nine. Your mascara and black eye liner frame your misty grey eyes; your outfit goes with it all. You look like a rocker. You just need some silver accessories and some darker colour on your lips." She nodded to herself and turned to the class.

"I would say you are a nine too." I turned toward the class for a seat.

"Explain." Miss Blooming commanded. I turned toward her and smiled.

"You look like nice but it needs something to make it stand out. I say you cut a bit of the skirt a little less pink and some more red will make you look more sophisticated." I gestured to wherever I was talking about.

"Bold. I like you. You can sit with the only other nine's Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. Do you want to make an introduction to the class?" I nodded at her and turned to the class.

"Hi my name is Elizabeth. You can call me Iz or Izzy. I'm a twin at this school my sister Isabella also known as Bella does not like fashion. I have no set style. That's it."

I smiled and walked toward a girl waving at me who I guessed was either Alice or Rosalie. I sat down and smiled at her. She was pixie like, too thin most properly anorexic, she had short spiky black hair. Next to her was a golden haired girl, she was taller then me, she had a body that would make anyone except me jealous. They were complete opposites.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen. We will be fantastic friends. This is Rosalie Hale slash Cullen. She will love you too." She was practically jumping in her seat.

"Hi, Alice. I seem to be making my way round the Cullen's today." I laughed with her.

"Class we will be making a formal outfit in groups of threes. One makes the dress, One does Make up and accessories while the last is the model. What you waiting for? Start!" Now I can see why she is not married. But I think I will like her.

"Do you want to work with us?" Alice used puppy dog eyes forcing me to nod.

"Okay I do dress, Rosalie does make up and accessories while it is Izzy's style time."

"Yes Alice." Rosalie and I chanted together. I watched Alice as she gathered materials. She was really short she looked a lot like a pixie. Her black hair was spiked everywhere and her simple green jumper and white Capri's with black pumps made her look like a model.

"Tilt your head back." Rosalie commanded. I did as I was told as I looked her over too. She was more beautiful than Alice but she seemed snobbish. She had Barbie blonde hair wavy down her back, she had red lip stick and black eyeliner her face looked like a picture of an angel. She wore high heeled boots exactly like mine but she wore a denim mini skirt with a dark blue cardigan hiding a brown top.

"Are all of you Cullen's related?" I asked.

"Don't talk; you will ruin the lip stick. And kind of, Jasper and I are twins and adopted by Esme. Edward, Alice and Emmett are Brothers and sisters who are adopted by Carlisle. Alice and Jasper are going out. Emmett and I are soon to be engaged if I have my way. But Edward is sad and has never had a girlfriend." I nodded at her and smiled.

"Iz, put this on it goes well with your figure, shows off your legs, and I know it will look fantastic." Alice was throwing a red dress at me and pushing me into a cubicle on one side of the room. I pulled the curtain across and slid off my top. The dress was made of silk and was a great colour of red. Sliding it across my legs I peered into the mirror. The dress was tighter around the waist in an almost belt like fashion, it was back less and the strap went round my neck it flowed down to the floor but there was a split from the top of my thigh to the floor. It looked fantastic; it reminded me of my dream, it was exactly the same as the dream. I pulled the curtain back in a daze collected my clothes and went back to my seat, where Rosalie finished up my make up.

"You look amazing." Alice breathed.

"Thanks can I look in a mirror?" She pointed toward a full size mirror at the end of the row. I had to admit I looked great. Along with the dress I had black shoes. My hair was the same as this morning but now I had dark red lips, and my eyeliner had vanished. It was exactly like my dream. Nevertheless I smiled at Alice and Rosalie and gave them a hug.

"Time's up class. I forgot to mention that this will be part of your grade." Groans were heard around the room. Miss Blooming went around the class giving grades.

"So, what are you doing tonight Iz?"

"Having a sleepover with my sister."

"How do you do that?"

"I live in a building that is not attached to the house. She is sleeping out there with me tonight." I laughed.

"Oh. Sounds fun, I guess."

"You have not met my sister I take it?"

"No, we don't have any classes with her."

"She may look like me but we are total opposites."

"What are you going to do?"

"Give her a make over. Watch some films. Not much."

"What films?"

"Every film I have with hot guys in it," I laughed, "You two are welcome to come tonight if you want." They looked at each other.

"What do you think Alice?" It might have been my imagination but I'm sure there was a code in there, maybe I watch too much CSI.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind meeting your sister. Our parent's wont mind should be a laugh. What would we need?"

"Have you ever been to a sleep over?"

"No." They both said at the same time.

"Just bring something to sleep in. Some alcohol is optional. Any thing else you find necessary."

"Okay. Oh, Iz stand up Miss blooming is coming." I stood up and straightened out the dress.

"Very nice. Needs more accessories but overall a nine and a half mark." The bell went as soon as she finished talking.

"Class dismissed."

"Be at mine around seven." No need to tell them where I lived. Chief of police, every one knew where he lived.

Lunch passed uneventful. I told Bella about the extra sleep over guests and how my afternoon went. She had made friends with Jessica and Angela who kept repeating her name to Bella. Also she had two admirers Mike and Eric in other words Golden retriever and nerd-ozoide.

"_You sure can pick 'em_" I thought to her. She glared at me silently.

"Who are they?" she nodded towards the Edward's table. There was five people sitting there and only then could you realize how similar they are. I listened and waited for lunch to finish

Finally first bell rang and I danced off to physical education to wear off my lunch of a huge salad. As I got out of the changing room I felt some one hold my shoulder.

"What twin are you?" A deep voice laughed.

"Guess." I laughed as I turned around. Emmett was standing next to a lanky blonde haired boy who looked like he was in pain. His skin like the rest of theirs was chalky white. I noticed him at lunch and already knew it was Jasper.

"I say Iz because you're sister is not as fun as you."

"I know." I smiled innocently at them.

"I don't actually know if she is more fun but I'm a lucky guesser. Any who's what game set are you?"

"Group one. And Emmett you are rude you did not even introduce me to Jasper!" I playfully slapped his chest.

"Hello Izzy. Nice to finally meet you, every one has been talking about you. Thank you for inviting Alice and Rosalie round tonight." He had a heavy southern accent. And he was very polite. He sounded like my granddad I don't know any one polite like he.

"Hold on. You are group one?" Emmett roared.

"Yep." I said popping the 'P'.

"No ways are you in top set. Look at you."

"Thanks Em. You really know how to insult a woman." I laughed as I walked off toward Coach Lambert.

The hour passed uneventfully. No accidents, won the game of basketball over Emmett and Jasper, and did not even break a sweat. I was walking to my last class when a boy came up next to me. He had a great tan, emo styled hair, with a black and white striped hoodie and jeans on. He was hot as much as the Cullen's, I wondered if he was related to them but I realized he looked nothing like them, he was hot in his own way.

"Hi I'm Caleb."

"I'm Izzy, nice to meet you Caleb."

"What you got next?"

"Drama."

"Me too do you mind if I take you?"

"Sure."

"You remind me of Effie from Skins."

"Funny, you remind me of Freddie."

"I always thought they should get together."

"Only time will tell." I laughed at our lame flirting. He opened a door and led me into a large empty room except for a few people.

"We are a little early." He stated the obvious.

"Either that, or our class disappeared."

"So where do you come from?"

"Arizona. What about you?"

"How do you know I don't come from around here?"

"Tanned." I pointed at his face.

"Guilty. I'm from LA."

"Nice." People started to come in now I guessed class was about to start. I took my slip up to the front and waited for Mrs. Newark to arrive.

"You have drama too?" I heard a bubbly voice ask.

"I have nearly every class with a Cullen!" I faked an exasperated voice.

"So you met all of us?"

"Yes, Alice I met every one now."

"Elizabeth Swan." A dull voice asked. I handed her the slip to sign and walked off.

"Today we will act students in this school out. I will choose you some one to act as. Elizabeth you may just watch but I may use your personalities for one of the other students."

I nodded and watched the other students act students out.

"Lucy, act out Isabella Swan." Lucy walked into the middle of the circle and pretended to slip.

"Oh, save me. Save me. Boys look at me but don't touch me. Oh I'm falling. Oh Mike I love you. Oh Eric I love you. Oh Tyler I love you. Oh Edward I love you." She crossed the line there. I stood up and walked up to her as she pretended to kiss herself. I tapped her on the shoulder; she turned her head just in time to connect with my fist.

"What the hell?" She screamed as she ran for my throat. I grabbed her a second before and threw her to the ground I straddled her waist and held her hands on either side of her.

"You never insult my sister ever again! You do not talk to her unless she talks to you first. If she tells you to jump you don't even say how high you just jump! And if I ever see you within twenty feet of me, you won't be walking for a long time!" I shouted as I got up.

"Okay that is it for today. Class over you are dismissed!" I walked out of the door and straight for my car. I sat on the hood and closed my eyes.

"Nice right hook."

"I used to box."

"What happened?"

"Gave it up did nothing for me."

"Cool. By the way. H-O-T." He laughed.

"You need a lift or some thing Caleb?" I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Na, I might as well walk. Newark let us go twenty minutes early thanks to you so I might get home before five today." He joked.

"Come on I will give you a lift than pick my sister up." I unlocked the doors and slid in and told me where he lived, I found out it was at the very edge of town.

"Mind if I take your digits?"

"Sure. 07765397707."

"I will text you later."

"Sure. So who do you hang around with at school? I never saw you until you walked me to Drama."

"I hang out by the basketball court. I try not to get noticed. I take it you like to be noticed."

"No. What give you that idea?" I laughed.

"Oh I don't know that Drama in Drama?" He smiled at me; one of my favourite songs came on the radio so I started to sing.

"I'm Not Surprised  
Not Everything Lasts.  
I've Broken My Heart So Many Times  
I Stopped Keeping Track.  
I Talk Myself in  
I Talk Myself Out  
I Get All Worked Up Then I Let Myself Down.

I Tried So Very Hard Not to Loose It,  
I came up with a Million Excuses,  
and I thought I thought of Every Possibility" I sang the rest of the song as Caleb sang with me.

"And I know someday That It'll All Turn Out  
You'll Make Me Work So We Can Work To Work It Out  
And I Promise You Kid That I'll Give So Much More Than I Get  
I Just Haven't Met You Yet  
Mmmmm"

We sang the rest of the song until we reached his house. It was a lot like mine small, old fashioned, white walls dark triangular roof. Nothing too extravagant.

"Great, singing Darling." I laughed.

"You too. Babe." He waved as he jumped out of my car. I drove back to Forks high school just as final bell rang. I walked in to the Front Office and handed the woman my slip.

"Good day dear?"

"Great thanks." I smiled. I thought this was going to be bad, I guess I was wrong. In one day I had got the whole Forks boy population wanting me, made new friends, and had a goal for five hot boys.


	3. An open book

_**Chapter 2: An open book**_

"Every person is a new door to a different world."  
_- "Six Degrees of Seperation"_

"We are here!" I heard a bubbly voice scream from the front room.

"Stay." I commanded Bella, as I went to greet Alice and Rosalie.

"Why?" I heard Bella grumble.

"Because you have your make up half done and your nails need to dry." I smiled at her as I sauntered out of the room.

"Hi Bell!" Alice sang as she bounced up from the couch.

"Izzy," I sighed.

"Oh. Hiya Iz!"

"You want to come meet Bella?" I asked as I started to walk toward my bedroom door again. They did not reply they just followed. I opened the door to find Bella reading Wuthering Heights again.

"Bella put _that _down! We have guests." I sighed as I ripped it from her grasp again.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she looked at her hands on her lap.

"Bella this is Alice and Rosalie Cullen. Alice is from my Drama and Fashion class, Rosalie is only from my Fashion class. Rose, Alice this is Bella, my sister." I sighed as I fell onto my bed.

"Hi." Bella said as she put her hand out.

"Hiya Bella! I love your make up can I finish it?"

I grabbed my _Hello _magazine and settled in for a long night.

"So Bells, seen any boys you like?" I laughed as I saw her squirm.

"No." she whispered.

"You sure? Didn't you say you like some boy beginning with E?" I laughed.

"Come on Bella who?" Alice begged throwing in some puppy dog eyes that no one could say no to.

"Fine! I think Edward is…cute." She whispered as her trademark blush got deeper. I laughed as Alice and Rosalie gasped.

"What about you Iz?" Bella said still looking away.

"I'm going out with Josh from Arizona. I think Edward is good eye candy and I like Caleb." I said in a bored tone flicking through _Hello _magazine.

"Josh?" Rosalie questioned. I got up from my bed and turned my lap top on. After it had started I logged on to my MSN and hoped he was on.

_New message from Josh:_

_Hi babe._

"Yes, Josh." I laughed as I typed a quick hello.

The night went by quickly. We turned off the lights and went to sleep around midnight, but some thing woke me up after two hours. A cold breeze went up my neck and I felt something hard and cold push hair out of my face. Keeping my eyes closed I listened harder to the room to see where it was and if it was an animal. I realized Alice and Rosalie were up and talking to the thing in my room. They sounded angry they were trying not to raise their voices as they spoke to it.

"What are you doing here?" Rosalie spoke through gritted teeth. A long humming sound came from where I thought the thing was in my room.

"Likely story!" Rosalie hissed. The humming sound started again it was starting to bug me.

"Just because you're a vampire don't mean you can sneak into Elizabeth's room. Edward, are you even listening!" Rosalie nearly shrieked. Hang on. Edward. Edward Cullen? Did she just say vampire? Why was he in my room? I rolled onto my other side as if I was still asleep and listened closer. I had to know what was going on. This was not a normal family I knew that for sure. The humming got louder then stopped abruptly.

"Izzy, Can you hear me?" I heard a usually bubbly voice turn upset. I did not reply the humming started and stopped again. This time everything went quiet and stayed like it for the rest of the night.

Next morning I woke early I sat up and looked around my room Bella was asleep next to me her hair was covering her face so I brushed it away.

"Edward." She whispered in her sleep. She reminded me of what I heard last night but the more I thought the more it sounded like a dream caused by the hot guy from '_interview with a vampire.' _I noticed the Cullen girls were not in my room so I got up and walked into the front room. That was when I noticed them; Rosalie was sitting on the settee with Alice's head in her lap.

"Television works better if it is switched on." I yawned as I walked past them to the kitchen. I made some pop tarts then went to get changed. Today I went for a white logo top with a black and red hoodie with jeans and sneakers. I got out Bella's outfit out; she was going to wear a mini halter top dress, with a chunky pink belt and white boots. With her white skin she would look very 60's but stylish at the same time. I quickly wrote a note to her saying '_Gone to school. Thought you might want a lie in to dream of Edward. Love you sis, I xxx_'

I walked out of the house with Alice and Rosalie toward the four cars in the drive.

"See you in Fashion Iz!" Alice smiled kissing me cheek. As she did, I could have sworn I saw Rosalie go rigged. Maybe this family was more twisted than I thought. I slid into my car and put in my Lady gaga CD.

School went by without bother. I sat next to some random boy in English since Bella was late and had to sit with Mike. Edward was not in music so I played the piano again. In double fashion we did history of corsets, so I was bored crazy. Lunch was uneventful. I messed around with Emmett and Jasper in Physical education. I flirted with Caleb during Drama. I realized no one really talked or went near the Cullen's. It was like they had a bubble around them, even Bella kept her distance.

I was home alone since Charlie was still at the police station and Bella went grocery shopping for the main house. I did some homework until around 5:00 when I checked my mail. I had six messages, three from Mom, two from Josh, and one chainmail. I deleted the chain mail then checked mom's e-mails first. Izzy… She wrote.

Hi Hunny. Hope the flight was okay can you write as soon as you get this. I know you are probably catching up with girlfriends so just tell Bella to write to me. How is Charlie? Do you need any new clothes? Because Amanda from Gucci, wants to know why her favourite customer is missing for two days straight. Well write to me soon I miss my baby girls.

Love Mom xxx.

By the looks of it she had sent it as soon as she got in from the airport. I looked at the second message it had been sent nine hours after the first.

Izzy is everything okay? Isabella has not replied I am worried now. Forget what I said WRITE BACK NOW!

The last one was from a few hours back.

Izzy, everything is okay now. Bella sent me a message. Can you write to me too I do not want to lose contact with one of you. Do you need new clothes? Is there any cute boys? Is everyone nice? Love Mom xxx.

I hit the reply button and started typing a reply to her.

Hi mom. Everything is fine as I'm sure Bella told you. I guess nothing exciting is going on here, it is still very boring. There are some cute boys but not enough to last half a year never mind the rest of high school! But I won't complain I still have Josh. I do still have Josh right? Tell Amanda she needs to set up a shop down here they all look like rain coat monsters. Also I need all the latest styles by every celebrity there is. Did you get my text about the car? It is a beauty! When I come home for college I will have to bring this car. I miss you like mad here. No one can do the fun things like we did. I love you with all my heart, and don't bother e-mailing me; you know I only check my e-mails once a month. Ring me later.

Love you loads, Iz xxx

I went and got some water then I checked my messages from Josh.

Hiya Babe. How is everything going in the quarantined area of Forks? I just wanted to say I am missing you every minute of the day. The gang says they all miss you like crazy. You know Liam Barks, well; he made a memorial of you! It is so creepy he made us all sign a card saying '_we won't forget you'_ I thought I would send you an e-mail since I'm not sure if your phone works on a different planet or not. Also Sophia, lil' C, Mark and me are all going swimming later. It won't be the same without you. Miss you as much as I love you, Josh x.

I opened the second message.

P.S. Nice Car!

I could not believe this! I had been gone for three days and already Sophia and Josh were double dating with Lil' C and Mark. It took me and Josh almost two months to get them to double date with us! I deleted his messages and walked toward the main house for dinner. As I came in through the back door Charlie came in through the front and Bella came down the stairs.

"Bella?" Charlie called out.

"Who else?" She thought, but instead replied with "Hey, Dad, welcome home."

"It could be me!" I scream thought to her. I walked into the hall where they both were talking about food and school. I was quiet throughout dinner until Bella asked about the Cullen's. For some reason Charlie suddenly got very angry at her for saying they were strange. I agreed with her but I did not understand his reaction. Charlie does not talk much but his outburst was the longest thing I had heard him say in a long time. He went on how Mr. Cullen was a spectacular doctor, how the kids are behaved, how they are close, they go camping every other weekend, and how they are new around here too. I stayed quiet slightly shocked by his words.

That night I had another weird dream. I was standing in a room with a wall of glass, and another full of CD's. There was no bed just a settee on one side of the room. I looked in the window reflection to see I was wearing a red halter dress again and the voice was there, it was distant yet familiar, I could not hear what he was saying since he was not in the room. I walked toward the door and opened it. In front of me was a long corridor, there was a huge staircase on one side, I walked down them into a huge room. Once it must have been a few rooms but the walls had been knocked down to create one big family room. There was a dining table in the corner with seven chairs around it; five of them were filled with the Cullen children and the last two I guessed was their parents. It was obvious they were having a family meeting; it was also obvious they could not see me.

"What is the point in this meeting?" Edward asked looking at the oldest man I guessed was Mr. Cullen.

"Alice, would you like to explain?" The man nodded toward her.

"Well, I had a vision while I was hunting with Jasper." Hunting? Vision? What was she some extreme sports addict gypsy? I walked from my step over to the family and listened.

"What was it of?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"I saw one of the new girls in a ballet studio. I don't know which one." Alice started.

"So you saw the new girl dancing and you are telling us why? You want to go to her concert or something?" Emmett laughed. No, boomed.

"I don't know which one! But, there was a hunter with her, he was about to kill her. Than the scene went black, next thing I know there is a fire and the twin is covered in blood and screaming. Than it changes again into an alley way, the twin is in different clothing screaming and thrashing, but no one can hear her." Alice started dry crying.

"So, one of the new girls will become one of us. A vampire?" Jasper stated quickly. Hang on, vampire? The Cullen's are vampires? This is one messed up dream.

"Or both…" Mrs. Cullen whispered. Everyone around the table stopped and looked at her. "Think about it… how can we cope with two new vampires? One mistake and everything we worked for could go wrong. We need to find out when this will happen and get half of us at the studio and half at the alley." Mrs. Cullen whispered it was obvious she did not give orders very often.

While they were all quiet I took the chance to look at each of them closely. I looked at Mrs. Cullen first. She was as pale as the kids with a heart shaped face and caramel coloured hair she looked like someone from an old silent movie. She was a small woman not as small as Alice but not as tall as Rosalie. She was wearing pastel coloured clothes; she had a motherly aura around her. Next I looked at Mr. Cullen he was the most palest, he had bruise like shadows under his eyes; he had blonde hair and looked like he stepped out of a modern movie. I don't believe in vampires, but no one could be this perfect. I waited for someone to speak again but no one did. Everything started to fade but the last thing that happened was Edward jumped across the table toward Jasper and punched him. All I was left with was the screams of the Cullen's and blackness.

Weeks passed after the dream and Edward did not come back to school. Bella waited for him before school. During fashion I noticed Alice and Rosalie got things done quicker then everyone else and they acted like they knew things before everyone else did. Also during P.E I noticed Jasper and Emmett were better then everyone else at every sport we did. Things were strange the next week. Then Edward came back.

On the day he came back it was Monday and not raining for once but it was very cold so I dressed in jeans and off one shoulder red top with UGG boots. I sped to school and still arrived ten minutes before bell. People greeted us both with calls and waves, Bella cowered slightly behind me trying to not get noticed. I grabbed her had and walked to English; Mike took his regular seat on the opposite side of Bella. We had a pop quiz on _Wuthering heights_. I listened to Bella's thoughts and got correct answers.

When class ended Mike walked with Bella to their next class. As we stepped outside the air was filled with snow. People were shouting to each other excitedly. The wind bit at my cheeks, my nose. As soon as Mike and Bella were a few feet ahead I threw a snowball at Mike's head, he turned around and looked toward Eric; he said a few words to my sister then ran off toward Eric. I started toward my class when I saw a boy I recognise well, he was dressed in jeans and a grey t-shirt. I bent down and made a snowball I stood up and quickly threw one at his black hair. He turned around just before it hit him for it to just hit him in the face. I started laughing at his shocked face. I closed my eyes and doubled over laughing. All of a sudden I felt something cold run down my chest. I looked up and threw one back. We continued like this for a while until I called a truce and ran to my already late Music class.

As I walked in I noticed Mr. Humphrey was asleep again. Also that Edward was here on the piano. I decided that since everyone was excited about the snow no one would notice if I started to sing. I looked for an empty corner but the only free spot was near Edward's piano. I would usually jump at the chance to show off in front of a fit lad like him but the Cullen's seemed a bit strange especially Edward. I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hello Edward." I smiled.

"Hello." He said quietly. He played the finally notes of his song and looked up at me.

"That is a beautiful lullaby did you create it?"

"Yeah, I guess I was inspired by my mother Esme. Anyway was there something you would like?" He asked politely.

"Um... Yes I was wondering if I could sing over there it is the quietest place here." I laughed waving at the space next to him.

"Sure. Free country." I nodded and sat on the counter looking through the lyrics I had. I finally found one I liked I checked no one was listening then closed my eyes and sang.

"Let me hold you  
For the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me  
Now I can't feel anything

When I love you  
It's so untrue  
I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking  
It's the voice of someone else

Oh it tears me up  
I tried to hold but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all okay"

All of a sudden I noticed the music from the song accompany my words. But instead of on a guitar it was on a piano. I looked toward Edward and noticed he was staring at me fascinated. I walked over to him and sat on the bench, I started singing again but this time he joined in too.

"You can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that aint real

Oh the truth hurts  
And lies worse  
I can't like it anymore  
And I love you a little less than before

Oh what are we doing  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us

Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to say  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When it's too late

Oh it tears me up  
I tried to hold but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all okay

You can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that aint real

Oh the truth hurts  
And lies worse  
I can't like it anymore  
And I love you a little less than before

But we're running through the fire  
When there's nothing left to say  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When we both know it's too late

You can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that aint real

Oh the truth hurts  
And lies worse  
I can't like it anymore  
And I love you a little less than before  
Oh and I love you a little less than before

Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last change to feel again"

Only when I finished the song did I realize Mr. Humphrey had waked up and the rest of the class was listening to me and Edward. They started clapping as the bell rang. I nodded in appreciation to Edward then ran off toward Fashion.

Fashion was yet again uneventful. As was lunch. The most exciting thing that happened was the news about my voice, things sure travel fast in a small town. Other then that everything was boring.

I changed for PE with Angela then skipped toward my set while she walked to hers. I walked over to Jasper and Emmitt who were throwing a football back and forth.

"Haya Iz-Ella!" Emmett boomed I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Iz-Ella? What type of name is that?" Jasper laughed pushing him.

"Well Iz is for Izzy and Ella for Bella." Emmett bragged pushing Jasper back.

"But it is only me." I laughed throwing the abandoned ball at him.

"Yeah but we never know which one you are. You could have swapped classes one day. Oh! You should so do that one day!" Emmett laughed. He reminded me of a cute teddy bear. All of a sudden I felt a hand go down my back and I felt someone's breath on my neck. I jumped out of the way of it to see a boy I had never seen before.

"Can I help you?" I asked sharply.

"Yes, but not here." He had blonde hair with streaks of brown in it. He was a little bit taller then I was, his skin was gross and he had bad acne. I opened my mouth to reply when Jasper stepped forward.

"What do you want Clark?" He snarled.

"I wouldn't mind her." Clark said only to me in a deep voice trying to sound sexy, I took a step toward Emmett.

"You want to touch my girlfriend?" Jasper snarled to him. Clarks head snapped into Jaspers direction.

"Girlfriend? What happened to pixie?" Clark cocked his head to the side.

"What's it to you? Run along to _your_ girlfriend!" Jasper hissed he turned on his heel and walked toward me. I had tears running down my face ruining my make up Emmett put his arm around me. I slightly flinched at the coldness.

"Are you okay Izzy Bear?" Emmett whispered to me.

"Yeah I'm fine. It just scared me a bit."

"Hope you don't mind what I said." Jasper whispered standing a few feet away. I stared up into his golden eyes confused.

"About, what Jazz?" I did not understand what he was on about; all he did was stick up for me.

"Saying you was my girlfriend. You probably have a boyfriend back in Phoenix. I don't know why I said it. I'm sorry." He shuffled from one foot to the other embarrassed. I shrugged away from Emmett and gave Jasper a hug.

"Thank you so much! I don't mind what you did, I think, it was sweet. I don't know how to repay you!" I gave Jasper a quick kiss on the cheek and felt him stiffen next to me but calmed down right away.

"Miss Swan, are you okay?" Coach Lambert asked as he jogged over to me.

"Yes." I said quietly looking at my pink Nike trainers.

"I think you should go home Miss Swan. You don't look too good." Coach Lambert said standing in front of me.

"I'm fine Coach. I just want to carry on." I stared into his eyes trying to charm my way around him.

"Elizabeth, I am your coach and I demand you get change and go home." He looked over my shoulder towards the Cullen's. "One of you two take her home." He looked from Jasper to Emmett then walked toward the rest of the class.

"He really needs to learn the word no." I mumbled as I trudged toward the changing room.

I slid into his car after giving my keys to Angela to give to Bella. I looked at the school. He opened the driver seat door then slid in next to me.

"You don't have to take me I can drive I don't know why I can't continue with school." I sighed and looked at Jasper. His blonde hair was soaked from the rain yet he still looked gorgeous.

"Gets me out of Coach Lamberts, '_How to Throw a Ball… in the Air'"_ He joked putting on Coach Lambert's deep American voice. I rolled my eyes and went back to staring out of the window.

I thought about the dream I had, where the Cullen's were vampires. Could it really be true? I mean I knew they were different to everyone else in Forks. They were cold but even though it was never sunny here, they were cold to the extreme. Also during P.E I had noticed they both were faster and stronger then everyone in class even more then Coach Lambert, and he was scarily strong. I thought about how they never ate or went out when it was sunny. They all had golden eyes with pure white skin.

But I thought vampires where ugly creatures who live in big castles in darkness with no windows, lit by only candle light, and living in shadows. They bite with sharp white teeth and fresh red blood, dripping from their big mouths. Vampires turned to dust in the day time or when some one called Van Helsing drives a stake through their hearts. They drank blood from virgin women, killing everyone and have a Transylvanian accent. They wore black capes, black hair gelled back and piercing eyes with a strange laugh. The screamed ear splitting screams when you go near them with garlic. They turned into bats and… well… they are dead.

The Cullen's couldn't be vampires. Take Jasper for instance he was handsome and far from ugly and his teeth were white but they did not look like fangs when he smiled there was no blood on his face or clothes. The Cullen's came out during day to go to school and Doctor Cullen goes to work at the hospital. At least if they drank blood from virgins I would be safe, also none of the Cullen's had Transylvanian accents, Jasper has an southern twang to his accent. The Cullen's wore stylish clothes nearly as stylish as mine. They are alive.

I sneaked a peak at Jasper and saw him looking at me with a confused expression on his face.

"What's up with you Jazzy?" I forced a smile at him.

"No one calls me Jazzy except Alice." He lightly laughed and turned a corner.

"How long have you two been going out?" I quizzed I noticed he started to look uncomfortable and wished I never asked.

"A very long time. Who got you this? It must have cost hell of a lot." He fingered the fifteen carat key necklace from Tiffany that Josh gave me.

"My last boyfriend, Yeah, it cost him a lot. He got it for our two year anniversary." I smiled up into Jaspers golden eyes and I didn't want to look away. His cute smile vanished and he moved closer, his breath was cold against my face. That's when the idiot in the car behind honked its horn. Breaking our trance. Jasper quickly withdrew as far as he could from me. I bit my lip and looked out the window again.

Two hours later, I was lying on the settee with Bella watching _Americas Next Top Model_. Jasper had dropped me off at my house and left as quickly as he could. I did nothing for an hour and a half waiting for Bella. Thinking how Jasper was about to kiss me, how I was going to kiss my new friends boyfriend. That was bad, even on Jessica's level. I glanced at Bella and noticed she was biting her lip and playing with her hair nervously.

"Okay, just tell me already." I said irritated.

"Am I like an open book?" She whined. I gave her a questioning look.

"Edward?" I guessed rolling my eyes when she nodded.

"We were talking in biology." She started

That night I looked on my laptop for Vampires. I know I sound mad but this was weird. Once my laptop turned on I clicked on Google I typed in _Vampires in Forks _I found nothing just stories and fake websites, even a few X rated stuff. As I was about to turn off my laptop I remembered what Jacob told me about the Quileute legends, I reopened Google and typed in _Quileute legends_ it took me a while to find a website that looked okay I started to read.

Quileute legends

Long ago a pack of vampires came to the small town of Forks. They came to La Push to hunt. The Pack found the scent and followed it into the woods to find five cold ones feasting on the animals there. Their beauty was captivating, straight away you could tell they were not from this world, their eyes were a golden colour and they were fast. As soon as they heard the Pack they ran away. The Pack chased them to the border when they all stopped. No one knows what was exactly said but what was passed on was that these 'vampires' were different, these blood suckers hunted animals. Instead of blood red eyes they were golden for this reason the blood was different.

Ever since this day the legend has been passed down the Pack. Whenever a 'Vampire' is in town, the Quileute Pack WILL come for them. The descendants will turn and become the Pack. The legend of the golden eyed Cold Ones. Their pale white skin, the cold touch, the golden eyes, the speed, the strength, the un-humanness. It is all signs that their vampires. They signed the treaty no biting, or crossing the La Push borders and no lives will be taken. The next time they come, the next time Cullen appears, is the next time the Werewolves will come.

I turned off my computer and stared at the black screen. It was all there, everything that was different was there. Only difference being there is two more Cullen's. I mechanically got changed and curled up in bed. I'd act indifferent, only thing to do. Friends are friends no matter what. Right?


	4. Phenomenon

_**Chapter 3: **__**Phenomenon**_

Monsters are real. Ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win

Stephan King

The next day it was supposed to snow again. I jumped out of bed and got into the shower. It was warm and reminded me of home. I realized I was in the shower for way too long and ran to the closet. I grabbed a white button up and light blue jeans. I dried my hair and it into thick waves and slid on a dark red tie. I put my long forgotten Mary Jane's that were so last year. I grabbed a cereal bar from the not yet used kitchen and ran for my car, knowing Bella would have left earlier. I jumped in and sped off to school. I did not bother with the stereo or red lights. Being Chief Swan's hot daughter I could get away with it.

I pulled into the abandoned part of the parking with minutes to spare. I grabbed my Gucci bag and mobile then looked out the windows. I saw Bella at the back of her truck and I noticed the Cullen's a few cars away. Jasper was staring at me from across the parking lot with Alice clinging to his arm talking to Rosalie whose facial expression showed no interest. Emmett was punching Edwards arm in a teasing manner. His face looked guilty and annoyed at the same time, like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I got out my car and started to walk towards Bella without falling when I saw it.

The dark blue van was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the breaks, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of Bella's truck, and she was standing between them. I started to run toward her. Then a miracle happened, Bella somehow moved next to the tan car she parked next to in seconds but the van was still spinning toward her. She had a shocked expression on her face as if she was watching from some one else's point of view. The van skidded until it was a feet from Bella when it suddenly stopped as if it was under a spell. I kept running toward her when I saw him. He was holding Bella in one arm while his other was coming away from the now still van. No one else would be able to see him or what I saw since they were at every other angle except the one I was at. Thanks to the abandoned parking spaces too far from school which only were occupied by the last student who arrived at school. Which today was luckily me.

"Bella!" I screamed along with every one else once I was close enough to the cars. I was blocked from her by a car that was parked badly a few feet from them.

"Oh my gods, Bella are you okay?" People kept yelling at her. I pulled out my mobile and hit 911. Somehow in all this mess I still had common sense unlike every one else. It might have been because Bella was so accident prone, or it might have been have a chief of a town as a dad, or just my link with Bella reminded me, probably a mixture of all of them really.

"What's your emergency?" a woman said calmly on the other end of the phone.

"It's my sister. A car hit her." I didn't realize I was crying until I spoke to her and the sobs exploded.

"Where are you?" The woman replied calmly.

"Forks high school parking lot, please hurry." I cried harder leaning against the car that blocked me from my sister. I hung up on the women on the other end of the phone and my attention went back to Bella.

I stood on my tip-toes trying to see her. And sure enough Edward was with her, he looked amused. Then he moved as far as he could from Bella.

Everyone was around them then.

"Don't move," a girl on the cheerleading squad called Carla instructed.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" I shouted. I noticed Bella try to get up but Edward pushed her back down, I saw them say something to each other then him laugh at her. I heard people say the ambulance was coming and I quickly phoned Charlie.

"Chief swan, here." He said gruffly.

"Charlie, its Bella a car nearly hit her. Charlie, hurry up, please."

"Elizabeth, what happened." I heard him running around and get in his car.

"A van skidded toward her, some thing stopped it. The ambulance is here Charlie. I'm going to get in the ambulance with her." I said goodbye and hung up just as Bella and Edward were pulled from the cars. Both seemed fine. Bella was forced onto a stretcher and Edward got into the front of an ambulance.

Once Bella was finished being x-rayed, she was lying on the hospital bed while I sat next to her holding her hand. Luckily I was able to get information out of some of the male staff here, to know she was fine and she could probably go home once the doctor checked her.

"Had me scared there, Bells." I mind whispered to her. I did not want to talk properly since it was so calm and I did not want to ruin that.

"Sorry." She whispered back.

"Stress will only give me wrinkles sooner. So if I turn old before I should I swear I will kill you." I laughed at her. Then Charlie came in and I thought I should give them some peace.

"I'm going to get a drink and fresh air. Hospitals smell funny." I said getting up. I walked out into the corridor and turned a corner only to walk into someone muscular.

"Hay! Watch where you're going!" I snapped.

"Sorry Izzy." I heard a velvety voice say. I looked up into his golden eyes just like Jaspers. I took a step back and bit my lip.

"Oops. Sorry I didn't realize it was you. I mean thanks for what you did and everything." I mumbled. I was still confused about how he got to Bella so fast with the van speeding toward her.

"What?" He asked shocked, but his eyes told me he knew exactly what I was saying.

"You stopped the van." I stated stubbornly.

"How could I do that?" He teased angrily.

"You tell me. You did." I looked at him expectantly.

"I didn't stop that van. I was no where near it."

"Then how come you were there when the vans were pulled apart?" I smiled at his little slip triumphantly. He shocked me by dragging me down a few corridors until we got outside.

"I did not stop the van."

"How did you get there so quickly?"

"I don't know I'm a fast runner." He moaned.

"Sure. And my name is Donald Duck." I pouted annoyed.

"Well, hi Donald. I'm afraid I must be going."

"Vampire." I grumbled quietly. I don't know why I said it, but some thing told me I needed to know if it was true or not.

"Excuse me?" He stiffened as he turned toward me.

"You're a vampire. Just like the rest of you're family." Whatever had made me say it was telling me it was right. The more I said it the more I realized that it was true. I never thought I would believe in vampires, and I felt like an idiot for believing it.

"Who said that?" he growled at me, he stalked toward me till I was pressed up against the hospital wall.

"I won't tell any one." I whispered almost inaudible.

"Who told you that Elizabeth?" His hands were either side of my head.

"A dream." I sounded like a freak.

"Liar!" He growled causing us attention.

"Look at me and tell me if you see one bit of a liar in me! And while you're at it see if I'm scared because your big man act fails!" I pushed against his chest; it was a waist of time since he was so hard he didn't budge an inch.

"Move Edward, this is pathetic." I ducked under his arm and walked toward a man with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Excuse me, may I have a cigarette?" I asked seductively.

"Erm… Sure here." He patted his pockets until he found one, and with out looking away from me handed me one and a lighter. I usually never smoke but when I'm stressed or annoyed I have one, usually one every three to four months.

"You want to die of cancer I take it." Edward sighed as I took a drag from it walking away from the man.

"Get the hell away from me." I took another drag and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Izzy. It's just, we can't be found out. We have been here a year and no one finds out about us. Then some one who has only just moved here finds out so easily. Then says a dream told them." I took one last drag from the cigarette then stubbed it out with my foot.

"Izzy, me and dad are about to leave. Where are you?" Bella mind asked.

"Have you seen Bella yet?"

"Yes, before I ran into you."

"Good. I have to go. Eddie?"

"No one ever calls me Eddie." He chuckled. I seem to have a knack for giving the Cullen lot new names. Might try and give all of them a new nickname by next weekend.

"I won't tell any one."

"I'm outside." I mind told Bella.

Once we got home I decided to hang around the main house for a bit. I hadn't actually seen the main house yet. I sat on the settee watching sports with Bella and Charlie. I had got the day off to look after Bella, we ordered pizza for dinner and we laid around doing nothing. I ordered a meat feast pizza and diet coke, everything was calm and boring. I got my hone from my bag and looked for some one to text.

"What did you do?" Bella mind pleaded.

"Nothing." I mentally rolled my eyes and kept looking for some one to text.

"I know you. Izzy what happened when you went outside?"

"Wake up in the morning feeling like P diddy, got my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city." I sang.

"Fine, ill shut up." Bella blocked me and nibbled her Hawaiian pizza. I finally found some one to text and started typing

Hi. What you doing without me? X

"So, Izzy how school?" Charlie mumbled eyes still on the television.

"It's okay I guess, kind of boring." I shrugged. It was a complete lie. School sucked, but the students were…different. He huffed in reply and went back to watching baseball. My phone started to vibrate next to me.

Hi Drama queen. I'm sitting here alone, without you. Xx

I smiled and started to text back.

Meet me at La Push beach. On the cliff, I'm bored. X

I got a text back saying be there in an hour. I faked a yawn and stared at the baseball on the T.V.

"Charlie I'm going to bed I'm tired since some one stressed me half to death today." I smiled at him and went to my cabin not even waiting for a reply. I went to my wardrobe to look for some ting to wear. I grabbed my black boob tube that had Japanese or something across the boobs in white, a black pleated skirt and my high heeled black boots. I changed and put some white hoops in. I grabbed my mobile and keys and ran to my car. If Charlie found out I was missing I would be a dead man. I put the keys in the ignition and floored it.

I got to the cliff around midnight. I saw that his spray painted metro was waiting for me. I pulled up next to him and stared at his car. It was black with spray painted fire going across it. The inside was black seating and way too small. Caleb was sitting on the hood of his car gazing at the stars. I checked by make up n my mirror and got out and without speaking laid next to him on his car. I pulled his arm around my head so I could use it as a cushion. His muscles flexed under his leather jacket.

"Sorry you were waiting so long." I whispered trying not to ruin the perfect silence. He hummed in reply and smiled slightly. He closed his eyes and stayed there for a while in perfect silence. I got bored of looking at the stars, it would be hard to find a cloudless night like this again but I thought gazing at Caleb's beauty instead. His dark brown hair almost black was hanging into his closed eyes. He had long full eyelashes that lay on a high cheek bones. His bronze tan was still perfect and his muscles were well formed. Not too big or too small just right. He was wearing skinny black jeans with a black biker jacket. I stared up at his face again and all I wanted to do was kiss his snake bites. I bit my lip and stared some more.

"May I inquire as to why you are staring at me?" He chuckled

"I'm not!" I said embarrassed.

"You're still watching me." He smiled

"Well, now I am!" I laughed. After two more minutes of silence and me staring at him he opened one grey eye.

"I'm self-conscious now." He laughed, opening his other eye to look at me.

"Na. You aint."

"That was quite a phenomenon today with your sister."

"Yeah, it was." I lay facing the stars but I watched him, as he did me. There was perfect silence the stars long forgotten. It was just me and him not laying or standing just us. After a while he slowly rolled so he was hovering above me slowly leaning his head down. I could feel his hot breath on my face I closed my eyes and slightly parted my mouth. He came closer to me I could almost feel him.

"_What's somebody like you doing in a place like this?_

_Did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?"_

I opened my eyes as I heard my phone go off. Caleb got up and walked over to the cliff edge and watched the sea. He was about to kiss me. I lay in complete shock for a moment.

"You might want to get to the phone before Katy Perry starts her bit." Caleb turned his head slightly smiling. I rolled off the hood and grabbed my phone from the passenger seat of my car.

"Hello. Izzy speaking"

"Elizabeth! Where the hell are you?" Charlie screamed down the phone I pulled the phone a few inches away from my ear.

"I'm out in La Push I couldn't sleep so I took a little drive." I spoke innocently.

"It does not take two hours to have a _little drive_!" Wow. We were here for two hours.

"Sorry. I'm on my way back now." I rolled my eyes at the forest behind me.

"You better be, and when you get back you are grounded!" Charlie yelled at me. I never heard him so angry before, he usually calm and don't speak much.

"Charlie, is Bella there?" I asked quickly. I heard his yell to Bella to grab the phone.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'm not sure one minute he was asleep on the couch the next he was panicking about you.

"Alright. bye Bells." I closed my phone, and took a step toward Caleb.

"I've really got to go."

"Yeah I heard the conversation." He looked as if he was hiding laughter. I walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"See you at school Caleb." I turned to go to my car when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me around.

"Hay watch-"I was cut off as he kissed me. He only kissed my quickly then all to soon he pulled away and walked to his car and got in, while I stood there shocked.

"See you later Elizabeth." He whispered to me and drove off. I grinned madly and got into my car.

"Bye." I whispered to the wind. Whatever Charlie wanted to say, whatever happens today, I was happy. I just got kissed by Caleb erm Caleb something. I need to find out his surname.


	5. Invitations

**Invitations**

If you invite one wolf; you invite the pack. ~Unknown

On Monday I woke up at around 6:00 as my phone went off by text. I groggily opened the message.

Too ill for school, not sure when back. Don't cause too much drama C X

I moaned and fell back into bed. A week without Caleb something, how exciting. Can you hear the sarcasm? I stayed scowling at the ceiling for a few moments when I got another text.

I know you're awake. You have five minutes to get up and be at the car. BTW you are not grounded anymore. Bella Xx

One bit of good news I guess. I rolled out of bed and threw some underwear on, humph, something I can get ready in within five minutes. My hair was naturally straight but was in complete mess today. So my hair needs to be up. Ideas need to be smart. I looked out the window, clouds, rain. Smart and warm. A light bulb just came on! I ran to my wardrobe and pulled out my outfit. I put on a burgundy off the shoulder jumper and a black pencil skirt. I combed my hair into a smart bun at the back of my head and slid on my smoky grey shoes. Smart and warm. Two minutes left. I put on brown eyeliner on very softly, clear lip gloss and a small amount of blusher. I grabbed Josh's key and heart necklace.

"_One minute_." Bella thought to me. I ran out the house and to the car. Bella was already in my car looking bored.

"Trying to get extra credit from Mr Mason are we?" she smiled as I slid into the soft leather. I flipped her the birdie and put my CD in the car. The sweet music of Scouting for Girls played along the drive.

"Thought it might be some oldie music the way you're dressed." She laughed. God she's being a son of a beach today. Once we reached school everyone looked at us waiting for the survivor of a _deadly_ attack. I cut the engine and walked away leaving her to deal with the small population of Forks high school. I strolled toward English. No one watched me go, that was a first.

Tyler followed Bella were ever she went. She now had a grand total of three fans. As I sat watching the window fifteen minutes before school started I watched as everyone talked to her. People who never looked at her twice gazed lustfully. I don't know why we had to get in so early! I couldn't take it much longer, she hates the spot light, and she's my sister, I _have_ to save her! I grabbed my bag and went walked down a few corridors. Once I was outside I knocked lightly.

"Come in." I heard a soft voice call. As I walked in I was surprised at the different state last week she looked as if she was a little girl in her mother's clothes this week she looked like she had her own style. Her hair was a light red colour not exactly ginger but not browns either. She wore a white turtleneck long sleeved shirt with big black button all done up to her throat, but over it was a red dress. It was three quarter length arms, cut to her boobs down to the knee dress. And I knew from looking through hundreds of fashion magazines that it was at least $250. She wore black tights and black platforms. She looked fabulous.

"Miss Blooming may I use some of the things you have here to customize this outfit?" I asked.

"Of course dear. Let me help. I may be a teacher but I know my fashion." I smiled as she led me to a corner of the room that had sewing machines and such. I grabbed a robe that was hanging on a peg by the changing rooms and got undressed.

Fifteen later I looked completely different. We had cut three inches from the skirt so it was micro-mini, cut the sleeves so that it was just about able to hold the top up and the top had black lines randomly over it. I had pulled my hair out and let it hang around my shoulders. I looked my normal self again. I smiled appreciatively at Miss Blooming and ran to English again before. I was just about to turn into Mr Mason's class when I bumped into a stone wall. I winced as I fell on the floor.

"Izzy are you okay?" A voice gasped above me. I nodded and tried to get my head to stop spinning. A white hand appeared in front of me. As I stood up I smiled not letting go of his hand.

"Thanks." I said shyly.

"No problem but you might want to sort your skirt out." He laughed in his southern accent. I looked down and realized my micro-mini skirt turned into a non-existent skirt. My blood red thong was on show; I blushed as dark as it and pulled my skirt down.

"What class you going to?" he asked I looked up for the first time into his face, mainly his golden eyes. Everything flooded back to the conversation with Edward. Vampires, how could some one as normal as Jasper be a vampire? I realized I was still holding his hand and pulled back putting space between us.

"Mason's." I whispered eyes on the ground.

"Edward told us you knew."

"Mmmhmm"

"You don't seem afraid." He whispered, suddenly the late bell rang.

"I've got to go. Bella is in my first class." I ran to Mr. Mason's class, glad for a way to getaway.

"Late, miss. Swan"

"Sorry, women trouble." I panted knowing I could get way with it this way. Mr. Mason looked lost for words.

"Just don't let it happen again. Okay class today we will be watching Shakespeare's 'Much Ado about Nothing'. So close you're books and pay attention." He turned the film on and flicked off the lights.

"_Why are you late, we got in early?"_ Good thing about twins. No notes!

"_Had to get my outfit ready and had to talk to my friend."_

"_Ahh yes."_ She started to actually watch the film. I thought about the Cullen's. If they are vampires how come Charlie never reported missing people? Why don't they drink everyone's blood and how do thy get out in the day time? I pondered (See I can be smart when I want to be) on this as a note flew across the room landing on my desk.

**Izzy**

**School dance is coming up soon. Me+ You= Fun.**

**Mike.**

Eww. Mike Newton. Just eww. I looked back at him he winked and blew me a kiss. I flipped him the birdie and shook my head. I wrote under his messy handwriting and threw it at him; it smacked his face and fell into his lap. I watched him read the note and lip-read.

"Screw you" He whispered. I looked back to the board before I fell asleep listening to Shakespearian nonsense.

I woke up half an hour later by the bell. I blew a kiss to Bella and walked out of the classroom. It wasn't till I was half way across campus did I realize what or rather who I had next. Edward. Or Eddie. I tilted my head up to the grey sky and sighed. This will be difficult. I walked to building M3 ten minutes late but it didn't matter Humphrey was asleep as usual I looked around and noticed him by the window. For the first time he wasn't at the piano. I walked over to the piano and played what I could remember from his lullaby for his mother. At the sound his head shot up and stared at me. I stared back his eyes were the brightest gold I had ever seen on him yet. I stopped playing and watched him walk over to me.

"Hi Donald" He smiled but I could see it was forced.

"Hi Dracula" It wasn't until I had said it that I realized that it was uncalled for and harsh. But nevertheless he chuckled and sat next to me. I licked my lips and waited for him to speak. But he didn't. Same the next day. And that week. That month in fact. Everyday he sat net to me and played the piano and we smiled at each other but not once did he say anything. So I never spoke to him.

The month passed and we said nothing but finally he spoke. I woke up that day and I was defiantly latest I'd been. I jumped out of bed and threw on a black boob tube and a black skirt with puff at the bottom that was multicoloured. I ran to my shoe closet and grabbed to pairs. I bushed my hair, put on some mascara and my handbag and ran for the car. On the windshield was a note.

**Tried to wake you but you was in a deep sleep. I'll cover but not for long. Hurry Bella Xx**

Cow. Bet she planned this. I slid my feet into black pumps and broke the speed limit by 30MPH I got to school only fifteen minutes late. I knew running would make my half an hour early no matter how small the school was, that was why I grabbed my second pair of shoes…Roller-skates. They were white with pink wheels and would get me there in only a few minutes. I pulled them on and skated to class. Mr Mason looked up as I entered. He raised an eyebrow at my choice of footwear.

"Thank you for turning up Miss Swan."

"Didn't want to be late for-" I looked at the board behind him and groaned, the class laughed as I did. "An essay on Shakespearian language." I popped my gum and sat next to Bella. I fell back asleep and woke up when the bell rang.

"How do I look?" I asked Bella.

"Fine." I kissed her cheek and skated to Music.

I sat at the piano and waited for the ritual to start. He comes in. He sits. He plays. He smiles. He plays. He accidently touches me. He plays. The bell rings. He gets up. He smiles. He helps me up. He leaves. I looked up as the door opened. He entered. He sat next to me. He played something new. It was rough. The notes clashed. It was as if he was playing different songs. It hurt my ears. But I was mesmerized. Once it ended he smiled that irresistible crooked smile at me and chuckled. Then he played the start again but it turned into something soft. I closed my eyes and suddenly I felt his cold hand touch the side of my face and pull me to his shoulder. I made some sort of noise in thanks and continued to listen. Once he finished I opened my eyes and pulled my head of his cold shoulder and looked at him.

"Hi Izzy," His velvety voice whispered. Oh, how I missed it. It was the first words he said to me in a whole month and I just wanted to make out with him right on top of the piano in front of everyone. He started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Edward? Are you alright? Edward? Are you having a seizer?" I hit his arm but regretted it as soon as I made contact. My hand felt like I'd hit a boulder. I held it to my chest. That stopped him laughing.

"Izzy! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! Do you want to go to the nurse?" He rushed holding my hand checking for any brakes.

"No I'm fine. It just hurts like a bitch." I smiled at him.

"Oh. Okay. Good." He smiled at me and I got lost in his dark eyes.

"What's the deal with Bella?" I blurted out trying to keep him talking.

"What do you mean?" He asked frowning tilting his head to the side.

"You haven't talked to her and it gets her down."

"I didn't realize. I just don't want her to find out I guess."

"Why don't you try taking to her. You have biology with her right?"

"Yeah. But I have you to talk to; I don't think my immortal life could take two Swans." He laughed touching my cheek.

"Until you talk to her I don't talk to you." I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms. I stayed like that until the bell rang. I got up and kissed his cheek then skated as quickly as I could to Fashion.

Fashion passed quickly and I skated out to the basketball court. I saw Caleb sitting on the grass hill listening to music. On the court were a few boys throwing the ball between them. I smiled and wolf whistled at one of the boys as they took their top of even though it was freezing. All the boys including Caleb looked at me. Suddenly everyone on the court was showing of their moves and muscle. I looked at Caleb and saw him wink and laugh. I smiled and skated to a blonde boy who had the ball. He was obviously trying to look like Mike but I led him on. I skated up to him and looked through my eyelashes at him just as Bella sometimes did. I saw him catch his breath and swallow. I smiled and licked my lips I lifted my hand as if to move his hair but instead I hit the ball so it bounced out of his hands. I dribbled it while skating to the hoop and scored. Everyone was still frozen watching me so I left the ball to roll down the hill and went to sit next to Caleb and kissed his hair. I hadn't seen Caleb all month either. He was off for a week because he was ill and then he had to go and see his family or something. He hadn't changed.

"What do you think I would look like if I had snake bites?" I asked taking a bite out of his chicken sandwich.

"Hay! Never eat a dude's lunch." He shouted batting me away. I swallowed my second bite and stuck my tongue out.

"One day I will bite that thing off." He laughed finishing his lunch.

"Anyway, back to the question. Do you think I would look cool?"

"Cool as ice. But I won't let you."

"What? Why?"

"Because in ten years time you'll regret it. You're still immature" he said as if I was his kid. I gave him the evils.

"My evil pink fluffy monkeys will get you." I said still giving him evils. He laughed at me and lay against the grass hill again and closed his eyes. I looked around and realized it was time for class.

"See you later if my evil pink bunnies don't get you first." I said and kissed him on the lips softly. He smiled and with his eyes still closed said.

"Thought it was pink fluffy monkeys?"

"Nope, monkeys only come out when my victim is fit." I laughed skating away.

"Hay!" Caleb shouted and started to chase me to PE. I laughed and skated as fast as I could. I got into the changing room before he could catch me. As I shut the door I heard Coach Lambert ask why Caleb was outside the female changing rooms. I laughed and started to get changed. Then I realized. I still didn't know his surname.

I skipped out of the changing rooms and over to Emmett and Jasper. Since I realized that the Cullen's were descendants of Dracula I stayed away from them. But today was a day of change. I smiled and waved as I walked up to them.

"Izzy Bear!" Emmett boomed and ran over to me he picked me up and swung me in a circle. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Missed you too E-man." I laughed.

"Izzy." Jasper nodded.

"Jazzy!" I ran and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek too. He laughed and hugged me back lightly kissing my hair.

"Why don't I get a nickname from you?" I pouted and did the puppy dog eyes Alice does which no one can no to.

"I thought you get enough from _E-man _that I wouldn't need to give you one. Izzy skates."

"Okay. Stick to calling me Izzy. Really Jasper? Izzy skates? Sweet, but so not right." I laughed and ruffled his hair. If he could he would have blushed. I turned as I heard Coach Lambert clap his hands.

"Okay class. Today we will be doing dancing. Everyone needs to pair up and Madame Quail will be taking today's lesson. She is only here for today so show her your moves." He pretended to ballroom dance on his own and then walked off. Everyone in the hall groaned and looked around.

"No same sex couples." Madame Quail spoke in her French accent. The groans got louder from the girls but the boys whooped and cheered. I looked to my side at the Cullen boys and bit my lip.

"Which of you is to dance then?" I asked in a fake posh voice. I saw Emmett nudge Jasper and point his head toward me. As Jasper looked up I smiled brightly and he replied with an equally bright smile. He held out his hand as the music started.

"If you wish to, Ma'am." Jasper said in his heavy Texas voice. I took his hand and turned around so I was leaning into him and I had his arm across my stomach.

"Dance is a beautiful thing. La musique peut être l'amour."

"What are you on bout miss?" Someone shouted from the crowd. I rolled my eyes and leaned harder into Jasper.

"She said 'Music can be love' you idiot!" I shouted across the hall. Some people laughed and Jasper whispered into my ear.

"Do you know much French mon Cheri?"

"No. I just remember hearing that somewhere. By the way you sound funny with a Texas accent talking French." I laughed.

"Oui, mais vous l'aimez. Je sais vos émotions. Et je veux vous impressionner." He whispered seductively into my ear. I wish I knew what he was saying. I also wished he was saying he wanted me. But he had Alice and they had been together for centuries. I smiled and followed what couples were doing around me. I put my hand on his shoulder and started the foot work.

"Hay, do you want to ditch school with me tomorrow?" He asked watching my reaction.

"Sure. Anything's better then the foxtrot." I smiled into his golden eyes.

"Why don't you ask us about our…secret?" He asked seriously.

"I just don't want to know. The less I know, the less I have to hide." I stumbled on my footing and pretended to concentrate.

"So how many dance invites have you had so far?" He asked changing the subject. Smart guy.

"Just the one. So far."

"With dancing like this I'm not surprised. Left step not right step."

"Oh, hardy ha."

"Why don't you come with me? I mean my family and me." I did a twirl under his arm and smiled at him.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" He raised his eyebrow but he was smiling showing his pure white teeth. No fangs in sight.

"Yep, if I feel like it. I'll call you." I did a twirl and curtsied before walking away.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

"Why?" I frowned.

"Ditching? With. Me. Tomorrow." He said each word as if talking to someone mentally handicapped.

"Oh yeah! Okay you know where I live. Love you cowboy!" I blew him a kiss and waved at Emmett.

I opened the door to reveal the small crowd which was Mrs Newark's drama class. But today it was different. Edward was there. With Alice. Arguing with Caleb. About me.

"Learn some manners Waters. Don't speak about a woman like that." I guess its Caleb Waters.

"At least I don't look as if I'm about to eat her Cullen." I felt my eyes widen at that.

"At least she knows my name."

"Caleb I suggest you back off." Alice's usual calm attitude had done a 180 and had hid behind a dark fierce monster. With her spiky hair she looked like a avenging angel.

"Or what? You'll bite my kneecaps." Caleb bent down and put on a fake scared voice.

"Leave her out this is about you and me." I then noticed the Cullen's eyes as black as onyx's glared into Caleb. Since I've known them, this is the first time I've ever seen them so much like Vampires. I realized people around noticing the differences.

"No. This is about me." I pushed through the crowd and stood between both boys. I put my hands on their chests and looked between them.

"Elizabeth. Not wise." Edward looked at me through the side of his eyes. I knew that he meant he was going to snap, literally, but it was more reason for me to stay where I was.

"This ends right here, right now. Edward go to class, you're late." I spoke calmly.

"I am in class. I've swapped last lesson to this." He's eyes slowly transformed from a black abyss to a golden jewel. I stared transfixed.

"Well, that was some entrance. Class. Calm down." Mrs Newark stumbled in. This was her usual entrance, she likes her vodka. I walked to the back of the class and sat on the tables there. In the drama room there was no chairs just tables and carpet. I started to bite my perfectly manicures fingernails.

"I sorted it out with Bella." Edward whispered as he sat beside me.

"How did you know I didn't know Caleb's surname?" I put my hands in my lap and watched him.

"I can read your mind. Everyone's mind. Except Bella's." He ended with a confused look on his face.

"Great. So even my thoughts aren't safe.

"I'm taking Bella out while the dance is going on. So that I can apologize for the way I act. I'll tell her about my family and me."

"No! Don't! She can't find out about this. She can't know about monsters. No one should." I looked at him and as soon as he nodded in understanding and surrender. I stood up and told Mrs Newark I had to go.

So at least I had invitations to this dance. And invitations to ditch school with one of the hottest boys around.


	6. poll

Okay, I don't do A/n or any of that as you should have gathered. SO… I have a poll on my page that you need to do far me so that I can continue this story. No vote= no direction= no ending. So fill out the poll so I can rock this mother f***ing story.

Love you all

Lifes_my_Dance_floor


	7. Blood typing

**Blood typing**

Life is life, and death is life, and everything in between. ~Terri Guillemets

The next morning I woke up early and showered I skipped back into my room and stood in front of my wardrobe thinking what to wear. I could go preppy but I think that would scare him. I could go gothic but I doubt he would like that. I was stumped. Jasper was not like other boys I dated, they were all after one thing and sure it was fun but Jasper was genuine. Kinda. I finally grabbed an outfit and pulled it on. I stood in front of the mirror in satisfaction. I had black skinny jeans on; black ankle boots a white vest top and a biker jacket. I dried my hair and straightened it. I heard a car horn and smiled. I grabbed my black bag with my make up, phone, and purse in. I ran to the car and saw Jasper on not a car but a motorbike. I smiled. He keeps getting better and better.

As he saw me walking up he smiled and it made my legs go weak. He had his ankles crossed as was his arms and he leaned on the seat of the bike. Unfortunately I didn't know what bike it was, I knew Kawasaki from the silver writing on it. I ran my hand across the black side of his ride and just before I touched Jasper's leg I stopped and touched his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. I'm sure I heard him _Purr!_ I took my hand away and bit my lip. I'm around Bella too much.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hello M'am." His Texas twang coming out.

"So where are we going cowboy?"

"Anywhere the wind takes us." He laughed. He stood up and gestured for me to get on the bike. I swung my leg over the bike flicked my hair over my shoulder. I leaned down and held the handles on the bike pushing my boobs out. I smirked and looked at Jasper.

"Just like a porn star." He laughed. I smiled with him sliding back so he could get on.

"So why are we ditching?" I asked watching him come closer.

"They're doing blood typing in biology. So M'am, where are we going?" He got on the bike with the grace of all Cullen's.

"Anywhere the wind takes us." I laughed repeating his previous words. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he started the engine.

"Hold on Darling. We're going for a ride." I held on tighter as I watched the world rush past. The brown and greens of the world blurred together. I was unlike Bella in the fact that I loved speed.

All too soon he stopped. The wind that had been blowing my hair back had stopped, and god did I miss it. I released my grip around his waist and leaned back still on the bike and looked around. We were in a park. Not he type with swings and a slide and the crying children. It was a huge field. On my left was a pond that could probably be called a lake. There were several swans swimming around the ice blue water. It looked so magical. It reminded me of that nutcracker ballet dance. How when we were younger I would drag Bella to my ballet classes so I could learn the dance. I looked to the right and saw it was just miles and miles of grass and a few benches around. I noticed it was completely empty. Not one person besides me and Jasper was here.

I swung my leg over the bike so I could stand up. Jasper wordlessly copied me. I was usually a city girl but I was amazed by the parks beauty.

"What do you think?" I smiled as he sounded so nervous. I quickly spun around and kissed his cheek. I wanted to kiss him properly but I reminded myself he was married for probably hundreds of years.

"Gorgeous." I smiled. He hadn't moved. I started to walk toward the pond after a few seconds I heard his foot hit the gravel. I smiled to myself and started to run. I heard light laughter and him running after me he was quite a few meters away from me. As I got near the pond I blinked and he was in front of me in an inhuman way. I gasped and stopped running.

"How?" I managed to whisper.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Izzy! I just forgot! Are you okay?" He rushed out.

"How?" I repeated more firmly. I stared into his golden eyes my chin jutting out slightly.

"What do you know? About my family I mean." He led me to a bench watching the swans. I sat down not trusting my legs to hold me up. I knew that vampires were not like humans but its different seeing it.

"Vampires. Erm… you're incredible strong. You're quick. I don't know." I hid my face in my hands.

"We're not quick. We're incredibly fast. You're right we are strong." He smiled lightly at the pond not daring to look at me.

"How much?" I pressed.

"Pardon?" He smiled confused at me showing his perfect white teeth.

"How fast and strong are you?" I asked pulling my legs up so I could sit cross legged on the cold stone bench. I felt a light breeze and I turned to look at him. Or so I thought. Where Jasper originally sat was an empty seat. I blinked at the spot for several seconds before I heard a low chuckle. I looked toward the sound to see Jasper a few miles away. In less then a second he was kneeling in front of me holding my hands in one of his icy ones.

"That fast." He whispered. As he held my hands in one of his he griped the edge of the bench. I looked down at it wondering what he was doing.

CRUNCH

I gasped as half the bench collapsed.

"That strong." I lifted my eyes to meet his. I realized how sexy he looked with his blonde hair falling into his eyes lightly. His grin widened and his eyes seemed to sparkle. All I wanted to do was kiss him. He leaned forward putting his lips right next to my ear so close I could feel his breath. My own breath hitched.

"I'm empathic too." He whispered huskily to me. I could feel his smile brushing my cheek.

"You feel…my emotions?"

"Every last one." He let out a puff of air. I shivered because of the cold air and how much of a turn on he was. Jasper's lips moved from my ear and painfully slow moved down to my neck. I stopped breathing. One thing I knew about Vampires. They drank blood. But this was Jasper Cullen he wouldn't hurt me. I felt a cold feather touch on my neck. I let out a sigh. He chuckled against my neck where his lips still rested.

"I would say I'm not gonna bite. But I think that would make you feel worse."

I smiled in response. I wanted to stay like this forever but Jasper pulled away and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yea, I thought I would stay away from school in case."

"Thanks." A relieved smile crossed his face.

"Yea you too. Bye Alice." He put his phone back in his pocket.

"What's wrong?" I asked brushing a rebellious piece of hair out of his eyes.

"The main reason I chose today as ditching day is because they are doing blood typing in biology. And I'm weak compared to everyone else."

"You're not weak. Or else you would have killed me by now."

"Okay! No more depressing talk! Let's run." He pulled me off the half ruined bench.

"Erm…How? You are a hundred times faster then me!" In response he swept me off my feet and swung me onto his back.

For hours he ran with me on his back. Without saying a word to each other we ran. When I finally announced I was hungry he stopped running. He must have known I wanted something since he had run back to the bike and as he pulled me off his back my legs hit the side of the motorbike.

"So what you want to eat?" He asked as we both got on the bike.

"A slice of pizza will do me good." I nodded to emphasize my point. Once gain the wind blew my hair. The air was getting cold and it bit my skin. I ducked my head so I was hiding behind Jaspers shoulder.

"We're here." He announced. I looked and realized the magical park vanished and had been replaced by a busy street. All down the road was a market selling food and tourist stuff. Candles and t-shirts a few knock off designer stuff. People were pushing past each other but they stayed at least five feet away from Jasper and I. I looked down avoiding gazes we got. Seems I was the only one who never found the Cullen's scary. Guess I really am different. Jasper placed his cold hand on the small of my back and guided me toward a stall.

"Good day sir, what can I get for you?" The woman behind the stall was fluttering her eyelashes at Jasper pushing her chest out. So, I guess I'm not the only one that lost their danger instinct.

"Just one pizza slice." Jasper replied, oblivious to her flirting attempts. The lady passed Jasper the pizza with a napkin on closer inspection I noticed she had written her phone number on the edge with the name Sarah written on it. Jasper hardly even glanced at it as he walked away. His hand still placed on my back. We walked down the street as I slowly chewed my pizza.

"So you're fast, strong, and can feel my emotions. What other amazing things can you're family do?"

"I'm the only one who can feel emotions. Edward can read minds. Except your sister, Bella's."

"Yea, he told me." I interrupted.

"Oh. Well, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett don't have any extra powers like us. We can hear really well as in we can hear things about a mile away when they are muttering extremely quietly. We can see better than humans. We don't sleep, we don't eat, we can stand still for days not moving, and we don't need to breathe. I think that's it."

"What about Alice?" I whispered looking down the road.

"She can see the future." Jasper whispered just as quiet.

"Can she see what we are doing?" I panicked.

"Don't worry she doesn't look into my future when I'm at home."

"Erm… I don't mean to alarm you. But you are in fact outside." I replied as if it was top secret. I knew he didn't want to tell Alice he was going out with me today.

"I didn't realize!" Jasper hit his chest with a hand and let his mouth fall open as if in shock.

"Why did you tell me? You didn't have to. I'm involved now you've told me. There's no going back is there?" I couldn't stop my thought from coming out my mouth.

"Because I want you to trust me. To understand me. To be involved with me."

"Oh." I whispered. Jasper bent down further his breath tickling my face. His golden eyes had fluttered shut and his rosy lips were slightly parted. I closed my own eyes and leaned forward my breath dancing with his in the cold air. My hands made there way behind Jaspers neck tugging his lips down to meet my own. His lips touched mine and in response my tongue danced with his. I revelled in the sensation. Suddenly a pain shot through my entire body something was wrong. Something was extremely wrong. I wrenched myself from Jasper just as the black spots once again clouded my sights.

"Elizabeth!" Jasper screamed just before I completely lost my senses.


	8. Another AN sorry!

Sorry I'm crap at updating. If I take too long can someone send me a message to make me get my ass in gear! Threats are fine lol. I'm working on another story too. So just send me some sort of threatening message and I will update as soon as possible. But the thing is it's the sequel I'm more interested in so it takes me ages to be bothered to update this story.

So threaten me and I will update ASAP!

Yours always

Lifes_My_Dance_floor


	9. Scary Stories

**Scary Stories**

**One cannot and must not try to erase the past merely because it does not fit the present. ~Golda Meir**

I slowly opened my eyes. I instantly regretted it. A bright light stung my eyes. I moved my head to the side and groaned. I was lying on a white couch in an equally white and clean room. One wall was just a window. That was when I knew where I was, it was just like the dream months ago. I noticed all of this in a split second and in that same second someone noticed me.

"Hey! Sleeping Beauty woke up!" The usual loud voice was louder then normal.

"E-Man everyone in this house has sonic hearing and I'm right here…. indoor voices!" I moaned loudly. Jasper walked in after that with the two other Cullen's I've never met.

"Izzy you had me so worried! I didn't know what had happened! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" The woman softly nudged him with her foot "Oh, Esme this is one of the twins." Jasper gushed kneeling in front of me placing a hand on my forehead ignoring his own last sentence. His worrying reminded me of why I was lying on the extremely comfortable couch, in the nicely heated room, in the company of four very beautiful creatures.

"I need to get home! Now! Can some one take me please?" I jumped off the couch almost knocking Jasper over.

"Elizabeth, what's the matter?" The man asked stepping closer to me.

"It's Bella! We have this link, it's why I fainted. Something's happened to her! Take me home! Please!" I started biting my lip nervously.

"That is extremely interesting and I would love to find out more about that." The man had an excited look in his eye. Great, I'm in a hurry and he's getting horny for knowledge.

"Take me home. Please." I tried again.

"Carlisle, take the poor child home. Check on Bella while you're at it. I'm Esme by the way dear." Esme smiled warmly reminding me of an old fashioned mother, her heart shaped face was kind and loving, I instantly liked her. However Crazy Carlisle I wasn't too keen on.

"Of course, I'm so sorry Izzy. I'm not usually like this but it's nice finally knowing the person of my children's interests." Carlisle smiled and Crazy Carlisle slowly turned into just Carlisle.

"Great. I'm Izzy; you're Carlisle, doors that way. Let's go." Just before I reached the door it swung open and I was attacked by a tiny human fairy.

"Izzy! Don't go! Bella's fine! She fainted in blood typing Edward took her home! Now have a sleepover tonight! I know you're going to say yes!" Alice had her arms wrapped around my neck and legs around my waist I dug my feet into the soft carpet to stop myself falling over from the impact.

"Miss Cullen I don't think showing our secret lesbian relationship in front of your family and boyfriend is a good idea." I laughed.

"Don't stop on my account. Just pause while I get my video camera." Emmett called out. After a loud THUMP was heard as Jasper hit him on the back of the head.

Six hours later I had made a trip home, checked on Bella, grabbed some stuff, came back to the Cullen's, had dinner that Esme prepared, changed into a oversized Mickey mouse shirt and black shorts (Hair in pigtails pulled over my shoulders). And then we had sat around the TV and watched the Simpsons movie, Carlisle and Esme sat on the loveseat together, while Emmett and Rosalie had claimed the second one. In between the loveseats was the couch. I sat on the edge nearest to Carlisle and Esme; Alice sat closest to Emmett while Jasper sat in the middle. Edward was quietly playing the piano which was the same harsh tune as before. I snuck countless amounts of glances at Jasper. With the same amount back of course.

The glances were what started it. The super sight made them capable of noticing. Rosalie and Emmett saw first. Rosalie looked pointedly at me with eyes that said 'We will talk." While the smile on her lips said 'I knew it, Yay!' but the movement of her head turning to look at me made Emmett turn at the same moment to see me gazing. And he opened his big mouth. And luckily gives me an excuse.

"Swan Master, you looking at Jazz's battle wounds?" This caused everyone to turn and stare at me.

"Err, yea I never saw them before how did you get them?" I narrowed my gaze to try and see the scars but after a few seconds I noticed small half moon marks on his bare arms. Jasper squirmed under my stare.

"Vampire venom will turn a human-like you- into one of us. But to us it's the only thing that leaves a scar. All of us have one from when we were changed but it was repeated to me a thousand times in war."

"Why?" I asked, not feeling rude I slowly looked over Jaspers scars and I saw him smile slightly as I did.

"I didn't have quite the same… upbringing as my adopted siblings here. My beginning was something else entirely. There are places in our world where the life span of the never-aging is measured in weeks not centuries" Everyone had heard the speech yet they all listened. Esme and Carlisle watched the conversation and slowly their hands entwined with each other as if wanting to make sure they were both together still. I slightly smiled at their affection. Rosalie watched intently with sympathy in her eyes Emmett's arm was already around Rosalie's waist but he pulled her tighter in a loving way his own eyes watched me carefully. Edward stopped playing the piano and came over to stand behind me his hand gentle on my shoulder in a reassuring way. Alice looked about ready to cry but she held it together although she didn't touch Jasper which seemed bitchy of her. I touched Jasper's arm gently but he didn't respond he was looking at his past.

"Go on." I whispered.

**(Jasper's Story- Copied from book with little edits skip if you want)**

"To really understand why, you have to look at the world from a different perspective. You  
have to imagine the way it looks to the powerful, the greedy . . . the perpetually thirsty. You see, there are places in this world that are more desirable to us than others. Places  
where we can be less restrained, and still avoid detection. Picture, for instance, a map of the western hemisphere. Picture on it every human life as a  
small red dot. The thicker the red, the more easily we – well, those who exist this way – can  
feed without attracting notice." Not that the covens in the South care much for what the humans notice or do not. It's the Volturi that keep them in check. They are the only ones the southern covens fear. If not for the Volturi, the rest of us would be quickly exposed."

"Hold up. Who is the Volturi?" I asked looking around at everyone.

"Well, Izzy Bear, There 3 president type guys, kind of, who have been alive way too long. Imagine police, Queen of England, President Obama, and all the other powerful people in the world all rolled into one then add vampire qualities." Emmett smiled with a nod at the end.

"A bit more than that, but that will do for now I guess" Carlisle added.

"Anyway, The North is, by comparison, very civilized. Mostly we are nomads here who enjoy the day  
as well as the night, who allow humans to interact with us unsuspectingly – anonymity is  
important to us all. It's a different world in the South. The immortals there come out only at night. They spend the day plotting their next move, or anticipating their enemy's. Because it has been war in the  
South, constant war for centuries, with never one moment of truce. The covens there barely

note the existence of humans, except as soldiers notice a herd of cows by the wayside – food  
for the taking. They only hide from the notice of the herd because of the Volturi."

"So why are the doing a vampire style WWE?" I asked.

"WWE is fake!" Emmett said proudly at the fact he had added a little bit of knowledge. However everyone ignored him. "Remember the map with the red dots? They fight for control of the thickest red. You see, it occurred to someone once that, if he were the only vampire in, let's say Mexico  
City, well then, he could feed every night, twice, three times, and no one would ever notice.  
He plotted ways to get rid of the competition. Others had the same idea. Some came up with more effective tactics than others. But the most effective tactic was invented by a fairly young vampire named Benito. The first anyone ever heard of him, he came down from somewhere north of Dallas and massacred the two small covens that shared the area near Houston. Two nights later, he took on the much  
stronger clan of allies that claimed Monterrey in northern Mexico. Again, he won. You see, Benito had created an army of newborn vampires. He was the first one to think of it, and, in  
the beginning, he was unstoppable. Very young vampires are volatile, wild, and almost  
impossible to control. One newborn can be reasoned with, taught to restrain himself, but ten,  
fifteen together are a nightmare. They'll turn on each other as easily as on the enemy you  
point them at. Benito had to keep making more as they fought amongst themselves, and as  
the covens he decimated took more than half his force down before they lost. Although newborns are dangerous, they are still possible to defeat if you know what you're doing. They're incredibly powerful physically, for the first year or so, and if they're allowed to bring strength to bear they can crush an older vampire with ease. But they are slaves to their instincts, and thus predictable. Usually, they have no skill in fighting, only muscle and ferocity. And in this case, overwhelming numbers." The vampires in southern Mexico realized what was coming for them, and they did the only thing they could think of to counteract Benito. They made armies of their own. . . . All hell broke loose – and I mean that more literally than you can possibly imagine. We immortals have our histories, too, and this particular war will never be forgotten. Of course, it was not a good time to be human in Mexico, either. When the body count reached epidemic proportions – in fact, your histories blame a disease for the population slump – the Volturi finally stepped in. The entire guard came together and sought out every newborn in the bottom half of North America. Benito was entrenched in Puebla, building his army as quickly as he could in order to take on the prize – Mexico City. The Volturi started with him, and then moved on to the rest. Anyone who was found with the newborns was executed immediately, and, since everyone was trying to protect themselves from Benito, Mexico was emptied of vampires for a time. The Volturi were cleaning house for almost a year. This was another chapter of our history that will always be remembered, though there were very few witnesses left to speak of what it was like. 

Jasper looked truly scared at his past I slowly slid my hand into his a squeezed lightly. Although to him it probably felt like nothing he still slightly squeezed back. 

It was enough that the fever for conquest did not spread from the South. The rest of the  
world stayed sane. We owe the Volturi for our present way of life. But when the Volturi went back to Italy, the survivors were quick to stake their claims in the South. It didn't take long before covens began to dispute again. There was a lot of bad blood, if you'll forgive the expression. Vendettas abounded. The idea of newborns was already there, and some were not able to resist. However, the Volturi had not been forgotten, and the southern covens were more careful this time. The newborns were selected from the human pool with more care, and given more training. They were used circumspectly, and the  
humans remained, for the most part, oblivious. Their creators gave the Volturi no reason to  
return. The wars resumed, but on a smaller scale. Every now and then, someone would go too far,  
speculation would begin in the human newspapers, and the Volturi would return and clean  
out the city. But they let the others, the careful ones, continue. . . ."

"And then you were changed." I stated quietly.

"Yes," he agreed. "When I was human, I lived in Houston, I. I was almost seventeen  
years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I lied to the recruiters and told them I  
was twenty. I was tall enough to get away with it. My military career was short-lived, but very promising. People always . . . liked me, listened to what I had to say. My father said it was charisma. Of course, now I know it was probably something more. But, whatever the reason, I was promoted quickly through the ranks, over older, more experienced men. The Confederate Army was new and scrambling to organize

itself, so that provided opportunities, as well. By the first battle of Galveston – well, it was  
more of a skirmish, really – I was the youngest major in I, not even acknowledging my  
real age. I was placed in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city when the  
Union's mortar boats reached the 5ehavio. It took a day to prepare them, and then I left with  
the first column of civilians to convey them to Houston. I remember that one night very clearly. We reached the city after dark. I stayed only long enough to make sure the entire party was  
safely situated. As soon as that was done, I got myself a fresh horse, and I headed back to  
Galveston. There wasn't time to rest. Just a mile outside the city, I found three women on foot. I assumed they were stragglers and dismounted at once to offer them my aid. But, when I could see their faces in the dim light of the moon, I was stunned into silence. They were, without question, the three most  
beautiful women I had ever seen. They had such pale skin, I remember 5ehaviour5 at it. Even the little black-haired girl, whose features were clearly Mexican, was porcelain in the moonlight. They seemed young, all of them, still young enough to be called girls. I knew they were not lost members of our party. I  
would have remembered seeing these three.

'He's speechless,' the tallest girl said in a lovely, delicate voice – it was like wind chimes. She  
had fair hair, and her skin was snow white. "The other was blonder still, her skin just as chalky. Her face was like an angel's. She leaned toward me with half-closed eyes and inhaled deeply.  
"'Mmm,' she sighed. 'Lovely.' The small one, the tiny brunette, put her hand on the girl's arm and spoke quickly. Her voice was too soft and musical to be sharp, but that seemed to be the way she intended it.  
"'Concentrate, Nettie,' she said. I'd always had a good sense of how people related to each other, and it was immediately clear that the brunette was somehow in charge of the others. If they'd been military, I would have said that she outranked them.  
"'He looks right – young, strong, an officer. . . . ' The brunette paused, and I tried unsuccessfully to speak. 'And there's something more . . . do you sense it?' she asked the other two. 'He's . . . compelling.'  
"'Oh, yes,' Nettie quickly agreed, leaning toward me again.  
"'Patience,' the brunette cautioned her. 'I want to keep this one.'  
"Nettie frowned; she seemed annoyed.  
"'You'd better do it, Maria,' the taller blonde spoke again. 'If he's important to you. I kill them  
twice as often as I keep them.'  
"'Yes, I'll do it,' Maria agreed. 'I really do like this one. Take Nettie away, will you? I don't  
want to have to protect my back while I'm trying to focus.' My hair was standing up on the back of my neck, though I didn't understand the meaning of anything the beautiful creatures were saying. My instincts told me that there was danger, that the angel had meant it when she spoke of killing, but my judgment overruled my instincts. I had not been taught to fear women, but to protect them.  
"'Let's hunt,' Nettie agreed enthusiastically, reaching for the tall girl's hand. They wheeled -  
they were so graceful! – and sprinted toward the city. They seemed to almost take flight, they  
were so fast – their white dresses blew out behind them like wings. I blinked in amazement,  
and they were gone. I turned to stare at Maria, who was watching me curiously. I'd never been superstitious in my life. Until that second, I'd never believed in ghosts or any other such nonsense. Suddenly, I was unsure.  
"'What is your name, soldier?' Maria asked me.  
"'Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am,' I stammered, unable to be impolite to a female, even if she  
was a ghost.  
"'I truly hope you survive, Jasper,' she said in her gentle voice. 'I have a good feeling about  
you.'  
"She took a step closer, and inclined her head as if she were going to kiss me. I stood frozen  
in place, though my instincts were screaming at me to run."

I bit my lip. I held his hand slightly tighter

"A few days later, I was introduced to my new life." I knew he edited it in reaction to me feeling scared as hell.

"Their names were Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. They hadn't been together long – Maria had  
rounded up the other two – all three were survivors of recently lost battles. Theirs was a  
partnership of convenience. Maria wanted revenge, and she wanted her territories back. The  
others were eager to increase their . . . herd lands, I suppose you could say. They were  
putting together an army, and going about it more carefully than was usual. It was Maria's  
idea. She wanted a superior army, so she sought out specific humans who had potential.  
Then she gave us much more attention, more training than anyone else had bothered with. She taught us to fight, and she taught us to be invisible to the humans. When we did well, we were rewarded. . . ."

He paused, editing again.

"She was in a hurry, though. Maria knew that the massive strength of the newborn began to  
wane around the year mark, and she wanted to act while we were strong. There were six of us when I joined Maria's band. She added four more within a fortnight. We were all male – Maria wanted soldiers – and that made it slightly more difficult to keep from fighting amongst ourselves. I fought my first battles against my new comrades in arms. I was quicker than the others, better at combat. Maria was pleased with me, though put out that she had to keep replacing the ones I destroyed. I was rewarded often, and that made me stronger. Maria was a good judge of character. She decided to put me in charge of the others – as if I were being promoted. It suited my nature exactly. The casualties went down dramatically,  
and our numbers swelled to hover around twenty. This was considerable for the cautious times we lived in. My ability, as yet undefined, to control the emotional atmosphere around me was vitally effective. We soon began to work together in a way that newborn vampires had never cooperated before. Even Maria, Nettie, and Lucy were able to work together more easily. Maria grew quite fond of me – she began to depend upon me. And, in some ways, I worshipped the ground she walked on. I had no idea that any other life was possible. Maria told us this was the way things were, and we believed. She asked me to tell her when my brothers and I were ready to fight, and I was eager to prove myself. I pulled together an army of twenty-three in the end – twenty-three unbelievably strong new vampires, organized and skilled as no others before. Maria was ecstatic. We crept down toward Monterrey, her former home, and she unleashed us on her enemies. They had only nine newborns at the time, and a pair of older vampires controlling them. We took them down more easily than Maria could believe, losing only four in the process. It was  
an unheard-of margin of victory. And we were well trained. We did it without attracting notice. The city changed hands without any human being aware. Success made Maria greedy. It wasn't long before she began to eye other cities. That first year, she extended her control to cover most of I and northern Mexico. Then the others came from the South to dislodge her." 

His fingers lightly brushed my hand so lightly no one else in the room would have noticed unless really staring at us.

"The fighting was intense. Many began to worry that the Volturi would return. Of the original twenty-three, I was the only one to survive the first eighteen months. We both won and lost. Nettie and Lucy turned on Maria eventually – but that one we won. Maria and I were able to hold on to Monterrey. It quieted a little, though the wars continued. The idea of conquest was dying out; it was mostly vengeance and feuding now. So many had lost their partners, and that is something our kind does not forgive. . . . Maria and I always kept a dozen or so newborns ready. They meant little to us – they were  
pawns, they were disposable. When they outgrew their usefulness, wedid dispose of them.  
My life continued in the same violent pattern and the years passed. I was sick of it all for a  
very long time before anything changed . . . Decades later, I developed a friendship with a newborn who'd remained useful and survived his first three years, against the odds. His name was Peter. I liked Peter; he was . . . civilized – I suppose that's the right word. He didn't enjoy the fight, though he was good at it. He was assigned to deal with the newborns – babysit them, you could say. It was a full-time  
job. And then it was time to purge again. The newborns were outgrowing their strength; they  
were due to be replaced. Peter was supposed to help me dispose of them. We took them  
aside individually, you see, one by one . . . It was always a very long night. This time, he tried  
to convince me that a few had potential, but Maria had instructed that we get rid of them all.  
I told him no. We were about halfway through, and I could feel that it was taking a great toll on Peter. I  
was trying to decide whether or not I should send him away and finish up myself as I called  
out the next victim. To my surprise, he was suddenly angry, furious. I braced for whatever his  
mood might foreshadow – he was a good fighter, but he was never a match for me. The newborn I'd summoned was a female, just past her year mark. Her name was Charlotte. His feelings changed when she came into view; they gave him away. He yelled for her to run, and he bolted after her. I could have pursued them, but I didn't. I felt . . . averse to destroying him. Maria was irritated with me for that . . . Five years later, Peter snuck back for me. He picked a good day to arrive. Maria was mystified by my ever-deteriorating frame of mind. She'd never felt a moment's depression, and I wondered why I was different. I began to notice a change in her emotions when she was near me – sometimes there was fear . . . and malice – the same feelings that had given me advance warning when Nettie and Lucy struck. I was preparing myself to destroy my only ally, the core of my existence, when Peter returned. Peter told me about his new life with Charlotte, told me about options I'd never dreamed I  
had. In five years, they'd never had a fight, though they'd met many others in the north.  
Others who could co-exist without the constant mayhem. In one conversation, he had me convinced. I was ready to go, and somewhat relieved I wouldn't have to kill Maria. I'd been her companion for as many years as Carlisle and Edward have been together, yet the bond between us was nowhere near as strong. When you live for the fight, for the blood, the relationships you form are tenuous and easily broken. I walked away without a backward glance. I 5ehaviour with Peter and Charlotte for a few years, getting the feel of this new, more peaceful world. But the depression didn't fade. I didn't understand what was wrong with me, until Peter noticed that it was always worse after I'd hunted. I contemplated that. In so many years of slaughter and carnage, I'd lost nearly all of my humanity. I was undeniably a nightmare, a monster of the grisliest kind. Yet each time I found another human victim, I would feel a faint prick of remembrance for that other life. Watching their eyes widen in wonder at my beauty, I could see Maria and the others in my head, what they had looked like to me the last night that I was Jasper Whitlock. It was stronger for me – this borrowed memory – than it was for anyone else, because I could feel  
everything my prey was feeling. And I lived their emotions as I killed them. You've experienced the way I can manipulate the emotions around myself, Iz, but I wonder if you realize how the feelings in a room affect me . I live every day in a climate of emotion. For the first century of my life, I lived in a world of bloodthirsty vengeance. Hate was my constant companion. It eased some when I left Maria, but I still had to feel the horror and fear of my prey. It began to be too much. The depression got worse, and I wandered away from Peter and Charlotte. Civilized as they were, they didn't feel the same aversion I was beginning to feel. They only wanted peace from the fight. I was so wearied by killing – killing anyone, even mere humans. Yet I had to keep killing. What choice did I have? I tried to kill less often, but I would get too thirsty and I would give in. After a century of instant gratification, I found self-discipline  
. . . challenging. I still haven't perfected that." I was in Philadelphia. There was a storm, and I was out during the day – something I was not completely comfortable with yet. I knew standing in the rain would attract attention, so I ducked into a little half-empty diner. My eyes were dark enough that no one would notice them, though this meant I was thirsty, and that worried me a little. And then I met Alice. She hopped down from the high stool at the counter as soon as I walked in and came directly toward me. It shocked me. I was not sure if she meant to attack. That's the only interpretation of her  
5ehaviour my past had to offer. But she was smiling. And the emotions that were emanating  
from her were like nothing I'd ever felt before.  
"'You've kept me waiting a long time,' she said."  
Alice finally spoke "And you ducked your head, like a good Southern gentleman, and said, 'I'm sorry, ma'am.'"  
Alice laughed at the memory.  
"I was relieved. I thought you were never going to show up."  
Jasper continued slightly happier.  
"Alice told me what she'd seen of Carlisle and his family. I could hardly believe that such an  
existence was possible. But Alice made me optimistic. So we went to find them."  
This time Edward joined in.

"Scared the hell out of them, too," Edward said, rolling his eyes at Jasper before turning to  
me to explain. "Emmett and I were away hunting. Jasper shows up, covered in battle scars,  
towing this little freak" – he softly punched Alice playfully – "who greets them all by name, knows  
everything about them, and wants to know which room she can move into."

Alice and Jasper laughed in harmony, soprano and bass.

"When I got home, all my things were in the garage," Edward continued.

Alice shrugged. "Your room had the best view."

They all laughed together now. 

**(ME NOW!)**

"So you got you're happily ever after?" I asked.

"Well, it isn't over yet. It could suddenly go all wrong but I hope it gets better." Jasper looked directly into my eyes as he said this.

"So who started this family?" I looked at everyone in the room again.

"That Izzy would be I." Carlisle said looking at me.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened?"

(**Carlisle's story-Skip if you so wish)**

"I was in my youth in the 1650's in London. My father was an Anglican pastor. Ironic I believe."

My eyes widened slowly.

"Mr C?" I asked. Esme and Carlisle chuckled softly, while everyone else smiled at me continuous use of nicknames.

"What? I sounds cool!" I defended myself

"Continue." Carlisle said happily.

"How old _are_ you?"

"Three hundred and sixty two." He said proudly.

"Looking good for your age I must say Mr C!" I laughed.

"Why, thank you. Anyway I was born sometime in the early 1600's I sort of forget now but I believe it was 1940's? I know it was defiantly before Cromwell's rule."

"Well that narrows it down." Emmett mumbled.

"My mother died giving birth to me. My father was an intolerant man. As the Protestants came into power, he was enthusiastic in his persecution of Roman Catholics and other religions. He also believed very strongly in the reality of evil. He led hunts for witches, werewolves and vampires. They burned a lot of innocent people of course the real creatures that he sought were not so easy to catch. When he grew old, he placed me, his obedient son, in charge of the raids. At first I was a disappointment; I was not quick to accuse, to see demons where they did not exist. But I was persistent, and more clever than my father. I unfortunately actually discovered a coven of true vampires that lived hidden in the sewers of the city, only coming out by night to hunt. In those days, when monsters were not just myths and legends, that was the way many lived. The people gathered their pitchforks and torches, of course. They waited where I had seen the monsters exit into the street. Eventually one emerged. he must have been ancient, and weak with hunger. I heard him call out in Latin to the others when he caught the scent of the mob. He ran through the streets, and I being twenty-three and very fast was in the lead of the pursuit. The creature could have easily outrun us, but I think he was too hungry, so he turned and attacked. He fell on me first, but the others were close behind, and he turned to defend himself. He killed two men, and made off with a third, leaving me bleeding in the street."

He like Jasper edited his transformation and I was grateful. 

"I knew what me father would do. The bodies would be burned anything infected by the monster must be destroyed. I acted instinctively to save my own life. I crawled away from the alley while the mob followed the fiend and his victim. I hid in a cellar, buried myself in rotting potatoes for three days. It's a miracle I was able to keep silent, to stay undiscovered. And I do not recommend it. It was over then, and I realized what I had become. When I knew, I rebelled against it. I tried to destroy myself. But that's not easily done."

I didn't want to interrupt since he seemed to have to concentrate to remember. I guess it's because of how old he was but I wanted to know how.

"Carlisle?" Edward whispered loudly  
"Hm?" Carlisle looked up at his son.

"She's too shy to say but how?"

"How?"

"How did you try?" Edward explained.

"Hey! Stay out of my head."

"If we were anywhere else you would be wearing a straight jacket for saying that. Trust me it happened to me. And those guys just don't understand that he can read minds." Emmett laughed and I joined in as I realized he was telling the truth.

"Anyway I jumped from great heights," Carlisle continued "I tried to drown himself in the ocean but I was young to the new life, and very strong. It is amazing that I was able to resist feeding while I was still so new. The instinct is more powerful then, it takes over everything. But I was so repelled by myself that I had the strength to try to kill myself with starvation."

"Is that possible?" I asked.

"No, there are very few ways we can be killed. So I grew very hungry, and eventually weak. I strayed as far as I could from the human populace, recognizing that my willpower was weakening, too. For months I wandered by night, seeking the loneliest places, loathing myself. One night, a herd of deer passed my hiding place. I was so wild with thirst that I attacked without a thought. My strength returned and I realized there was an alternative to being the vile monster I feared. Had I not eaten venison in my former life, over the next months my new philosophy was born. I could exist without being a demon. I found  
himself again. I began to make better use of his time. I'd always been intelligent, eager to learn. Now I had unlimited time before me. I studied by night, planned by day. I swam to France and-"

"You swam to France?" I asked thinking I misheard

"Technically, we don't need to breathe. So it can be extremely easy"

"Bloody hell, vampires are weird."

"I continued on through Europe, to the universities there. By night I studied music, science, medicine and  
found my calling, my penance, in that, in saving human lives. I can't adequately describe the  
struggle; it took me two centuries of torturous effort to perfect my self-control. Now I'm all but immune to the scent of human blood, and I am able to do the work I love without agony. I find a great  
deal of peace there, at the hospital." He smiled a grateful smile.

"I was studying in Italy when I discovered the others there. They were much more civilized and educated than the wraiths of the London sewers. Solimena was greatly inspired by my friends. He often painted  
them as gods, Aro, Marcus, Caius Night time patrons of the arts. I stayed with them only for a short time, just a few decades. I greatly admired their civility, their refinement, but they persisted in trying to _cure_ my aversion to 'm natural food source,' as they called it. They tried to persuade me, and I tried to persuade them, to no avail. At that point, I decided to try the New World. I dreamed of finding others like myself. I was very lonely, you see."

"So then who joined next?"

"That would be me." Edward stated squeezing my shoulder. It reminded me about my hand which was still in Jaspers.  
"He didn't find anyone for a long time. But, as monsters became the stuff of fairy tales, he found he could interact with unsuspecting humans as if he were one of them. He began practicing medicine. But the companionship he craved evaded him; he couldn't risk familiarity. When the influenza epidemic hit, he was working nights in a hospital in Chicago. He'd been turning over an idea in his mind for several years,  
and he had almost decided to act since he couldn't find a companion, he would create one. He wasn't absolutely sure how his own transformation had occurred, so he was hesitant. And he was loath to steal anyone's life the way his had been stolen. It was in that frame of mind that he found me. There was no hope for me; I was left in a ward with the dying. He had nursed my parents, and knew I was alone. He decided to try"  
He seemed to find it hardest to talk about his past.  
"So you two have always been together?" I wondered.  
"Almost always." Carlisle said.  
Edward didn't say any more so I asked, "Almost?"  
He sighed, seeming reluctant to answer. "Well, I had a typical bout of rebellious adolescence about ten years after I was born? Created? Whatever you want to call it. I wasn't sold on his life of abstinence,  
and I resented him for curbing my appetite. So I went off on my own for a time. From the time of my new birth, I had the advantage of knowing what everyone around me was thinking, both human and non-human alike. That's why it took me ten years to defy Carlisle I could read his perfect sincerity, understand exactly why he lived the way he did. It took me only a few years to return to Carlisle and recommit to his  
vision. I thought I would be exempt from the depression that accompanies a conscience. Because I knew the thoughts of my prey, I could pass over the innocent and pursue only the evil. If I followed a murderer  
down a dark alley where he stalked a young girl if I saved her, then surely I wasn't so terrible."

"So you found use of being a Dracula Descendant?" I said lightheartedly.

"Yes, But as time went on, I began to see the monster in my eyes. I couldn't escape the debt of so much human life taken, no matter how justified. And I went back to Carlisle and Esme. They welcomed me back like the prodigal. It was more than I deserved."

**(ME)**

"Are you sure depression isn't part of being a vampire?"

"What?" Edward asked.

"Jazzy, Mr C and you all suffered depression anyone else?" I asked. Everyone except Alice raised their hands.

"Okay, so were telling scary stories. Who's next Mrs Happy-Go-Lucky or Esme the next to join the clan?"

"We may as well go through our 'Scary Stories' as you call it in order so that it all makes sense. So that means mine is next." Esme spoke calmly.

"Maybe I can come up with a nickname for you too! Because, Mrs. C, doesn't sound too good."

"I suppose so." Esme smiled kindly. "I hope you don't mind it being brief. I'm afraid I only remember a small amount and what Carlisle told me and he didn't know that much of my life, but I'm luckier then Alice. Or more unlucky in some eyes. As a young lady I broke my leg while climbing a tree after dark the local doctor was away and Carlisle came instead. He fixed up my leg and he felt a connection to me."

"He secretly stalked her." Edward whispered to me. Of course everyone heard and laughed except Carlisle who dropped his head like a kid caught being bad.

"Well, I think he probably did but it was years until I saw him again. I fell pregnant when I was in my late twenty's. But I lost my child in labour. I don't know what happened to his father."

"Oh my Carlisle!" I whispered while once again everyone laughed. I let go of Jasper's hand and pushed out of Edward hand on my shoulder, I ran to her and kneeled in front of her. On a woman instinct I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"I don't remember his name- I remember that he was in fact a he- I fell into depression. After a while I could no longer take it and I through myself off a cliff. Carlisle found me in the morgue." I held on tighter

"I could sense the small amount of life left in her, I transformed her. Although I had only met her once I was in love with her. I couldn't have let her die." Carlisle added.

"I didn't remember much and that annoyed me but Carlisle and Edward were so alone I had to look after them, my motherly instinct took over. Carlisle told me about my human life and I was depressed about what I was and I think it was left over from my human life. But I got through it by giving all my love to these two and later the rest of the kids." Esme smiled. All the kids ran at human pace to give her a group hug except Rosalie. I laughed at the comedy of it. Vampires acting like small children.

"Ahh." Alice said smiling.

"And don't we love you for it Ma'am." Jasper said.

"Yea, Iz, we have the best mom in the world. She never embarrassed us by taking us to soccer and screaming our names." Emmett laughed.

"But we still can't feel like real children can we Esme?" Rosalie asked from the couch.

"Of course you are dear." Esme replied. Everyone went back to their previous seats except me.

"Were not flesh and blood. We may be venom and a family but we will never be true children." Rosalie's face was anger mixed with sadness.

"Rose, why don't you tell you story. You're next anyway." Emmett said softly.

(**Skip- if you wish)**

"My story doesn't have a happy ending - but which of ours does? If we had happy endings, we'd all be under gravestones now.

I nodded, although I wasn't frightened by the edge in her voice.

"I lived in a different world than you do, Izzy. My human world was a much simpler place. It was nineteen thirty-three. I was eighteen, and I was beautiful. My life was perfect. My parents were thoroughly middle class. My father had a stable job in a bank, something I realize now that he was smug about - he saw his prosperity as a reward for talent and hard work, rather than acknowledging the luck involved. I took it all for granted then; in my home, it was as if the Great Depression was only a troublesome rumour. Of course I saw the poor people, the ones who weren't as lucky. My father left me with the impression that they'd  
brought their troubles on themselves. It was my mother's job to keep our house - and myself and my two younger brothers – in spotless order. It was clear that I was both her first priority and her favourite. I didn't fully understand at the time, but I was always vaguely aware that my parents weren't satisfied  
with what they had, even if it was so much more than most. They wanted more. They had  
social aspirations - social climbers, I suppose you could call them. My beauty was like a gift  
to them. They saw so much more potential in it than I did. They weren't satisfied, but I was. I was thrilled to be me, to be Rosalie Hale. Pleased that men's eyes watched me everywhere I went, from the year I turned twelve. Delighted that my girlfriends sighed with envy when they touched my hair. Happy that my mother was proud of me and that my father liked to buy me pretty dresses.  
"So you were a spoilt brat?" I asked

"I guess. But it was so perfect I don't mind. I knew what I wanted out of life, and there didn't seem to be any way that I wouldn't get exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. I wanted to have a huge, flowery wedding, where everyone in town would watch me walk down the aisle on my father's arm  
and think I was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen. Admiration was like air to me, Izzy. I was silly and shallow, but I was content." She smiled, amused at her own evaluation. "My parents' influence had been such that I also wanted the material things of life. I wanted a big house with elegant furnishings that someone else would clean and a modern kitchen that someone else would cook in. As I said, shallow. Young and very shallow. And I didn't see any reason why I wouldn't get these things. There were a few things I wanted that were more meaningful. One thing in particular. My very closest friend was a girl named Vera. She married young, just seventeen. She married a man my parents would never have considered for me - a carpenter. A year later she had a son, a beautiful little boy with dimples and curly black hair. It was the first time I'd ever felt truly jealous of anyone else in my entire life." 

She looked at me with unfathomable eyes. "It was a different time. I was the same age as you, but I was ready for it all. I yearned for my own little baby. I wanted my own house and a husband who would kiss me when he got home from work - just like Vera. Only I had a very different kind of house in mind. . . ."

It was hard for me to imagine the world that Rosalie had known. Her story sounded more like a fairy tale than history to me. Too perfect, a life I wish I could have. Rosalie sighed, and when she spoke again her voice was different, the wistfulness gone.

"In Rochester, there was one royal family - the Kings, ironically enough. Royce King owned the bank my father worked at, and nearly every other really profitable business in town. That's how his son, Royce King the Second" - her mouth twisted around the name, it came out through her teeth - "saw me the first time. He was going to take over at the bank, and so he began overseeing the different positions. Two days later, my mother conveniently forgot to send my father's lunch to work with him. I remember being confused when she insisted that I wear my white organza and roll my hair up just to run over to the bank." Rosalie laughed without humour.

"I didn't notice Royce watching me particularly. Everyone watched me. But that night the first of the roses came. Every night of our courtship, he sent a bouquet of roses to me. My room was always overflowing with them. It got to the point that I would smell like roses when I left the house. Royce was handsome, too. He had lighter hair than I did, and pale blue eyes. He said my eyes were like violets, and then those started showing up alongside the roses. My parents approved - that's putting it mildly. This was everything they'd dreamed of. And Royce seemed to be everything I'd dreamed of. The fairy tale prince, come to make me a princess. Everything I wanted, yet it was still no more than I expected. We were engaged before I'd known him for two months. We didn't spend a great deal of time alone with each other. Royce told me he had many responsibilities at work, and, when we were together, he liked people to look at us, to see me on his arm. I liked that, too. There were lots of parties, dancing, and pretty dresses. When you were a King, every door was open for you, every red carpet rolled out to greet you. It wasn't a long engagement. Plans went ahead for the most lavish wedding. It was going to be everything I'd ever wanted. I was completely happy. When I called at Vera's, I no longer felt jealous. I pictured my fair-haired children playing on the huge lawns of the Kings' estate, and I pitied her."

Rosalie broke off suddenly, clenching her teeth together. It pulled me out of her story, and I  
realized that the horror was not far off. There would be no happy ending, as she'd promised. I  
realized how bad it must be to have a life cut short suddenly.

"I was at Vera's that night," Rosalie whispered. Her face was smooth as marble, and as hard. "Her little Henry really was adorable, all smiles and dimples - he was just sitting up on his own. Vera walked me to the door as I was leaving, her baby in her arms and her husband at her side, his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek when he thought I wasn't looking. That bothered me. When Royce kissed me, it wasn't quite the same - not so sweet somehow. . . . I shoved that thought aside. Royce was my prince. Someday, I would be queen. It was dark in the streets, the lamps already on. I hadn't realized how late it was." She continued to whisper almost inaudibly. "It was cold, too. Very cold for late April. The wedding was only a week away, and I was worrying about the weather as I hurried home – I can remember that clearly. I remember every detail about that night. I clung to it so hard . . . in the beginning. I thought of nothing else. And so I remember this, when so many pleasant memories have faded away completely. . . ."  
She sighed, and began whispering again. "Yes, I was worrying about the weather. . . . I didn't want to have to move the wedding indoors. . . . I was a few streets from my house when I heard them. A cluster of men under a broken streetlamp, laughing too loud. Drunk. I wished I'd called my father to escort me home, but  
the way was so short, it seemed silly. And then he called my name.

"'Rose!' he yelled, and the others laughed stupidly.

"I hadn't realized the drunks were so well dressed. It was Royce and some of his friends, sons of other rich men.  
"'Here's my Rose!' Royce shouted, laughing with them, sounding just as stupid. 'You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long.'"  
"I'd never seen him drink before. A toast, now and then, at a party. He'd told me he didn't like champagne. I hadn't realized that he preferred something much stronger.  
"He had a new friend - the friend of a friend, come up from Atlanta.  
"'What did I tell you, John,' Royce crowed, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer. 'Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?' The man named John was dark-haired and suntanned. He looked me over like I was a horse  
he was buying.  
"'It's hard to tell,' he drawled slowly. 'She's all covered up.' They laughed, Royce like the rest.  
"Suddenly, Royce ripped my jacket from my shoulders - it was a gift from him - popping the brass buttons off. They scattered all over the street.  
"'Show him what you look like, Rose!' He laughed again and then he tore my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from the roots, and I cried out in pain. They seemed to enjoy that - the sound of my pain. . . ."

"Rose." I pulled out of Esme's embrace and hugged Rosalie although she didn't react instantly. She waited a second then hugged me tightly.

"Rose, skip this bit please." Carlisle whispered.

"They left me in the street, still laughing as they stumbled away. They thought I was dead. They were teasing Royce that he would have to find a new bride. He laughed and said he'd have to learn some patience first. I waited in the road to die. It was cold, though there was so much pain that I was surprised  
it bothered me. It started to snow, and I wondered why I wasn't dying. I was impatient for death to come, to end the pain. It was taking so long. . . . Carlisle found me then. He'd smelled the blood, and come to investigate. I remember being vaguely irritated as he worked over me, trying to save my life. I'd never liked Dr. Cullen or his wife and her brother - as Edward pretended to be then. It had upset me that they were all more beautiful than I was, especially that the men were. But they didn't mingle in society, so  
I'd only seen them once or twice. I thought I'd died when he pulled me from the ground and ran with me - because of the speed - it felt like I was flying. I remembered being horrified that the pain didn't stop. . . . Then I was in a bright room, and it was warm. I was slipping away, and I was grateful as the pain began to dull. But suddenly something sharp was cutting me, my throat, my wrists, my ankles. I screamed in shock, thinking he'd brought me there to hurt me more. Then fire started burning through me, and I didn't care about anything else. I begged him to kill me. When Esme and Edward returned home, I begged them to kill me, too. Carlisle sat with me. He held my hand and said that he was so sorry, promising that it would end. He told me everything, and sometimes I listened. He told me what he was, what I was becoming. I didn't believe him. He apologized each time I screamed. Edward wasn't happy. I remember hearing them discuss me. I stopped screaming sometimes. It did no good to scream.  
'What were you thinking, Carlisle?' Edward said. 'Rosalie Hale?'" Rosalie imitated Edward's  
irritated tone to perfection.

"I didn't like the way he said my name, like there was something wrong with me.  
"'I couldn't just let her die,' Carlisle said quietly. 'It was too much - too horrible, too much waste.'

"'I know,' Edward said, and I thought he sounded dismissive. It angered me. I didn't know then that he really could see exactly what Carlisle had seen.  
"'It was too much waste. I couldn't leave her,' Carlisle repeated in a whisper.  
"'Of course you couldn't,' Esme agreed.  
"'People die all the time,' Edward reminded him in a hard voice. 'Don't you think she's just a little recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search - not that anyone suspects the fiend,' he growled.  
"It pleased me that they seemed to know that Royce was guilty.  
"I didn't realize that it was almost over - that I was getting stronger and that was why I was able to concentrate on what they were saying. The pain was beginning to fade from my fingertips.  
"'What are we going to do with her?' Edward said disgustedly - or that's how it sounded to me, at least.  
"Carlisle sighed. 'That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way.'  
"I'd believed enough of what he'd told me that his words terrified me. I knew that my life was ended, and there was no going back for me. I couldn't stand the thought of being alone. . . .  
"The pain finally ended and they explained to me again what I was. This time I believed. I felt the thirst, my hard skin; I saw my brilliant red eyes.  
"Shallow as I was, I felt better when I saw my reflection in the mirror the first time. Despite the eyes, I was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen." She laughed at herself for a moment.  
"It took some time before I began to blame the beauty for what had happened to me - for me to see the curse of it. To wish that I had been . . . well, not ugly, but normal. Like Vera. So I could have been allowed to marry someone who loved me, and have pretty babies. That's what I'd really wanted, all along. It still doesn't seem like too much to have asked for."

"You know, my record is almost as clean as Carlisle's," she told me. "Better than Esme. A thousand times better than Edward. I've never tasted human blood," she announced proudly. I did murder five humans," she told me in a complacent tone. "If you can really call them human. But I was very careful not to spill their blood - I knew I wouldn't be able to resist that, and I didn't want any part of them in me, you see. I saved Royce for last. I hoped that he would hear of his friends' deaths and understand, know what was coming for him. I hoped the fear would make the end worse for him. I think it worked. He was hiding inside a windowless room behind a door as thick as a bank vault's, guarded outside by armed men, when I caught up with him. Oops - seven murders," she corrected herself. "I forgot about his guards. They only took a second." "I was overly theatrical. It was kind of childish, really. I wore a wedding dress I'd stolen for the occasion. He screamed when he saw me. He screamed a lot that night. Saving him for last was a good idea - it made it easier for me to control myself, to make it slower -"

**(MINE)**

"Rose. Stop. This is scaring her now." Jasper suddenly shouted.

"Okay. So I'm next!" Emmett interrupted hoping to calm the tension between the blondes.

"You're story is boring Emmett! Can't we skip you?" Alice whined playfully.

"Nope!" Emmett beamed.

"Okay well, it happened one dark scary night. The wolves were howling as the full moon shone brighter than any star. I was out hunting werewolves. I was walking slowly in the woods with big scary looking trees that-"

"Emmett! You liar! Don't make up stuff so you sound cooler! Just because you're story is boring-"

"Alice Shh! I wanna hear Emmett's story!" I waved her away with my hand. I sunk from Rosalie's side onto the floor I sat on my knees in front of Emmett.

"Ha!" Emmett said poking his tongue out at Alice.

"Fine, but the real version is he got attacked by a bear and Rosalie bought him to Carlisle to change. And here he is. Rose- Biggest mistake you ever made." Alice faked seriousness like an underpaid pantomime actor.

"Tell me about it." Rose laughed rolling her eyes.

"Let me tell my awesome story!" Emmett whined like a child "Now where was I?"

"Scary trees." I replied quickly.

"Right, in the woods there was big, tall scary looking trees." He lifted his arms pretending to be the tree branches. "I was running from a pack of around twenty werewolves all snapping at my ankles. Branches hit my face-"

"Em, you were walking slowly a second ago, now you're running from Scrappy-Doo."

"Jazz, you're ruining my story!"

"Fine, but don't misinform Izzy. Iz, shape shifters are taller than bears put it that way."

"Yea well, snapping at heels. Although I sound cowardly actually I was leading them to a huge field. But it was no ordinary field-"

"Let me guess Harry Potter put a spell on it." Carlisle said sarcastically.

"No, don't be ridiculous! He's not real! However the good fairy from Oz-who had been zapped to Earth-, did."

"Emmett, the good fairy is even more fiction than Harry Potter!" Edward said shaking his head.

"Shh! Well, the spell slowed down there fast movements and stopped them from leaving! Well I started to attack them-"

"Twenty werewolves?" I asked shocked.

"Yep!"

"We all know that it's impossible to kill twenty werewolves alone!" Esme joined in, annoying Emmett.

"Well, duh! I also managed to get the good fairy to zap Buffy the Vampire Slayer to the field!"

"Fiction!" Edward added.

"Well we was kicking werewolves butt!" Emmett jumped off the sofa and did imaginary kung-fu in the middle of the room.

"And then one crept up behind me… slowly it reached me and pounced on top of me and I was wrestling it.-"

"Well a bit of truth in the lie there. You did wrestle a bear then almost died." Rosalie smiled.

"What are you on about I kicked the werewolves butt into next full moon! But then the Grinch showed up-"

"Okay! I've had enough fiction characters in this story, Em, bro, the Grinch is not real!" Jasper said slowly.

"Know what?" Emmett replied dropping back onto the sofa. "I'm not gonna finish this story!"

"Don't stop on my account." Jasper laughed.

"Please continue Emmy-bear!" I begged

"He ran out of ideas to continue." Edward said before bursting into laughter.

"Alright, finally it's me!" Alice bounced up and down as she got a chance to finally tell her story.

"I always had my visions- apparently- but I was lucky enough to miss the whole burning at the stake thing. I was sent to an asylum by my parents. Shock treatments were meant to cure me of my illness. I was locked in a cell. Like a dangerous prisoner.-"

"Now who's exaggerating?" Emmett mumbled.

"Well, I don't know if I'm exaggerating do I?" Alice replied without looking away from me. "Anyway, the cell was dark I was there for most of my human life. Asylum seekers were treated terribly. I spent most days in my cell sometimes having vision of the future- but it would just be an image of me sitting in my cell. Doomed, an eternity to sit there. However a doctor who worked there, he was different. His skin was cold as ice and pale as the straight jacket I wore at night. His eyes were red. However when I told people they just shocked me more."

"Vampire…" I whispered.

"Yep." Alice nodded, out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper disappear in the direction of the kitchen.

"I don't know his name. He never spoke to me before. He was just always there. Thinking about it I don't know if he even worked there. He may have just come and went as he pleased. He was very handsome in an old person kind of way."

Jasper walked back into the room holding a glass bowl full of popcorn. He put it down in front of me. I gave him a quizzical look.

"Scary stories deserve sweet popcorn." Jasper explained

"Bit late Jazz." Edward chuckled.

"Better late then never." I said munching on a handful of popcorn. It was the best popcorn I had ever had.

"The man-" Alice continued "- was strong and fast he entered my cell one night and kneeled in front of me. We stood like that for a while- me being scared and him just staring- then he moved behind me and untied the straight jacket it fell to the floor with a slight thud. Quickly he picked me up and ran faster than the wind out of the asylum. It was the first time I had seen daybreak in a long time and his skin sparkled. He laid me in the woods-"

"Was it the same woods I defeated the thirty werewolves in?" Emmett asked quickly perking up from his fake mood.

"_Yes Emmett_ I transformed in the FIELD where you defeated TWENTY werewolves." Alice rolled her eyes.

"He laid me in the woods and he transformed me. I don't know what happened to him. When I woke up I had a vision instantly of Jasper at the bar. I ran with my new vampire speed to the bar. But when I had awaked I had no memory of my human life. I found this all out by a man who apparently knew the man who transformed me but I don't know if I trust him. In some ways it sucks, when this lot reminisce I just zone out but in other ways it's great I don't have anything to miss-not that I would if I remembered my human life. Still I wish I remember a little bit." She looked at me expectantly.

"I will never know what it's like to be human. I missed so much. I-"

"You want The Izzy Hug don't you?" I smiled.

"That would be nice." Alice nodded.

"Ahh! My secret, lesbian, partner!" I squealed and ran at the small pixie on the couch. Everyone laughed again.

"So that's everyone." I said, sitting on Alice's lap.

"So far, yes." Esme replied. I yawned softly.

"Izzy you should seep it's gone three." Jasper whispered softly and I could feel him compelling my feelings. I slowly curled up with Alice and closed my eyes.

"M'kay." I mumbled. I felt arms go around me lifting me into the air.

"Say night to everyone." Jasper whispered into my ear.

"Night to everyone." I smiled.

"Night to Izzy" Emmett laughed

"Night." Everyone else responded.

Jasper carried me up the stairs into one of the rooms.

"Sleep well Izzy." He whispered. I smiled softly in response. Just before he left the room I spoke.

"Thanks Jazzy."

"What for?"

"A great day." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world except it came out weird since I was half asleep.

"Then thank you too." Just as the door was about to shut I opened my mouth again.

"Jazz?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like being a vampire?"

"Sometimes, not often."

"M'kay."

"Night Izzy."

"Night Jazzy"

He went to shut the door.

"Jazz?"

"What now"

"Who's bed am I in?"

"Mine and Alice's."

"Where will you sleep?"

"We don't."

"M'kay."

"Night Izzy."

"Night Jazzy."

He hesitated standing at the door he touched the door knob.

"Jazz."

"Izzy."

"Come here."

He took a few steps toward me.

"Kneel down."

He kneeled so his face was level with mine on the bed. I slowly lifted my head and kissed his lips softly. I pulled away after a second. His lips had been cold but still strangely soft and not chapped.

"Please say you changed the sheets before I got in them. If you don't actually sleep in this bed."

"Alice did." He laughed.

"M'kay."

"Night Izzy.

"Night Jazzy."

"Are you gonna call me back?"

"No Jazzy."

"Good. Night Izzy."

"Night Jazzy."

He walked out of the room and when the door was almost shut I whispered.

"Jazzy. Thanks for the popcorn." And with that I finally fell asleep and he finally shut the door with a chuckle.

A/N you better like this chapter it took 12 straight hours. Kind of. Maybe. Felt like it. Anyway it did take forever but I'm suffering sleep deprivation so it gives me something to do at night. By the way, still need more votes on the poll so please vote!


End file.
